


Fire & Ice

by BelieverQueen, livbensons



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieverQueen/pseuds/BelieverQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livbensons/pseuds/livbensons
Summary: Henry Mills is 18 years old and has gone off to college, but he still keeps in touch with his mother Regina for the holidays. During winter break, things begin to change between them when they take a vacation away from Storybrooke. BelieverQueen.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Henry Mills
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rated explicit for detailed smut between a mother and her adopted child. If that bothers you, please stop reading. This was originally written as a roleplay and later converted into a fanfiction. I hope I have caught all of the typos and fixed the punctuation so that it is enjoyable to read, but I am not perfect. I hope that you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Leaving for college was one of the hardest things Henry Mills had ever done. He had been so sheltered, so protected by his mother, who had been his one constant, his best friend, that after she had helped him unpack and move into his dorm room and then left, it had taken all of ten minutes for Henry to call Regina and beg for her to come back. Originally he had chosen Storybrooke University but after Regina and Archie had spoken to him about spreading his wings, he had chosen the university in a town 30 minutes away from Storybrooke. It was a bigger town but at least it wasn't too far from home. Regina had stayed but eventually left the next morning after having spent the night.

Over the next few months, Henry focused on his studies to forget how homesick he really was. He learned to try new things, like taking up sports and making a lot of friends. As a result of doing sports, Henry began to transform. He grew taller, got more muscular, and looked more manly, less like the boy who had arrived at the end of August. Thanksgiving was spent on campus only because Henry was trying to study for his exams ahead of time. Regina had mentioned in one of their many calls something about going skiing at a cabin and Henry had no desire to study all winter break. He wanted to spend as much time with his mother as possible. He felt bad, because he was all she had.

The day of Thanksgiving, Henry's guilt had gotten to the point where he was now on the phone, waiting for Regina to pick up. As soon as Henry hears his mother's voice, Henry begins to ramble, not letting her get a word in just yet. "I know I have to study but I felt bad leaving you alone on Thanksgiving. We always celebrate every holiday together and I was wondering if Thanksgiving was still all right? I could come home or you could come here?" Henry asks and then grows quiet, letting Regina get a word in.

Regina has been having a rough time since her little boy went off to college. It is harder still because he isn't in Storybrooke. She just wants him close to her all the time, but she refuses to hold him back from his life. He deserves to find his independence and make his own way in life, no matter how lonely that makes her. Every time she gets a phone call from him, her heart lightens and aches at the same time. On Thanksgiving she gets one such call and quickly answers the phone, listening to him ramble with a smile. Finally she gets a chance to speak and she sighs softly into the phone. "Hi, sweetheart. I've missed you so much … I would love to see you. But are you sure you want to spend Thanksgiving with your mother?" She teases. "Aren't you too cool for that now?"

Henry grins and shakes his head. "Too cool for you? Never," he tells Regina in an affectionate tone as he looks around every room of the dorm to make sure none of his roommates are home. "The campus is pretty dead. If you want, you could come here. We could have our own little Thanksgiving and watch your favorite movie like we do every year. It's tradition. Or I could pack all my stuff and come home and study at home during Thanksgiving break?" He asks Regina.

Regina silently debates his offer for a moment then decides it makes more sense for her to go to him. "I'll be there in two hours," she tells him with a smile, even though he can't see it. "I love you, sweetheart." Once they're off the phone, she goes to shower and change into a clean outfit. She dresses in a dark blue blouse and matching skirt with black tights and heels. She packs an overnight bag with a two-piece pajama set in blue-grey satin, something that will sufficiently cover her since she thinks they might be sharing a bed. She knows he has a roommate, but she doesn't like the idea of sleeping in a stranger's bed. Soon she's on the road with the radio blasting and the driver's side window down, the wind in her short hair.

The drive takes only forty-five minutes, but the anticipation of seeing him again makes her antsy. Finally she arrives at his school and parks in one of the guest spots outside his dorm building. She turns off the car, gathers her purse and overnight bag, and walks into the building with her heart pounding in her chest. After so long apart she finally gets to see her baby boy again, only he's not a baby anymore. She's still coming to grips with the fact that he's all grown up and he hardly needs her anymore. She stops outside his room and knocks on the door, holding her breath as she tries to control her excitement.

From the minute Henry hangs up the phone with his mother, he begins to panic. He begins to rush around folding clothes, putting them all away, changing the bed sheets of his bed, and finally vacuuming his room so that it would be spotless for when his mother came. Once that was done, he could relax a little and focus on his studies a little more before deciding to go shower. Henry had just come back from his shower when he heard a knock at the door. "Just a minute!" He called out as he got dressed again in a clean, wrinkle-free outfit before putting his towel away and making a light jog to the door.

Opening the door, Henry finds Regina standing there. Regina looks gorgeous as usual and Henry can't help but stare intently at every inch of that gorgeous body before lunging at Regina, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. "Mom!" He cried out as he pulled her into the dorm and closed the door before going back to hugging her tightly.

Regina smiles a watery smile when Henry pulls her into a hug. She's missed him so much it's almost unbearable. She hugs him back tightly and notices instantly that he's changed. For a start, he's so much taller than her now, and muscled. His body is lean and hard against hers, and it causes a strange reaction in her. A shiver of awareness goes down her spine and she stiffens in his arms. What the hell? She steps out of the hug and reaches up with both hands, cupping his face with a smile. "I missed you so much, Henry."

"Oh, come on now." He says and places his hands on her lower waist before lifting her up into his arms, swinging her around in a circle one time before carrying her over to where the couch was, dropping her on the couch with a grin. "Wait, no." He said and picked her up again, carrying her to his room and leaving her bag there before carrying her back to the living room, dropping her on the couch and then carefully flopping onto her, resting his head on her chest as he used to do many times as a little kid. "I've got all your favorite movies. All we need is the food. Do you wanna order food or for us to cook?" He asked his mom.

Regina squeaks in surprise when he lifts her up and spins her in a circle. Her heart beats faster with adrenaline and a giddy feeling like butterflies consumes her stomach. She thinks for sure he'll set her down afterward, but instead he decides to carry her around his dorm room. Huffing, she nearly tells him to put her down because she's not a rag doll, but she decides that she likes this playfulness from him. It strikes her as odd that their roles are reversed in this way. Ten years ago she was able to pick him up and carry him around, and now there's no chance in hell of that happening.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he carries her and she marvels at how strong he's gotten. Once they're on the sofa, she does her best to relax beneath him even though she's suddenly very aware that he's not a little boy anymore. His weight on her reminds her of things she should definitely not be associating with her son. Taking a few deep, slow breaths to calm herself, she runs her fingers through his hair and mumbles, "We can order. I don't feel like cooking and I don't trust you to do so." Last she checked, he was capable of burning water.

Henry lifts his head up and grins at her. "Don't be rude, Mom," he says and then scoots up her body and begins to tickle her, figuring that tickles is a good form of payback for her comment. He wasn't angry by any means. She was right as always. He wasn't that skilled at cooking. He could do basic cooking under her supervision, but that was about it.

Regina gasps and begins to wiggle beneath him as his fingers tickle her sides and stomach. "Henry!" She can't help laughing at the playful torture, head thrown back and chest jiggling. She decides to retaliate and begins to tickle him in return, smirking as she looks up at him.

"Mom, no," Henry begins and lets out a yelp when she begins to tickle him. "Mommyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He cries out and squirms before throwing himself on her chest and grabbing her wrists, pinning her arms above her head. "Surrender now, Mayor Mills." He teases her, grinning.

Regina laughs harder at his reaction to her tickling. She doesn't relent until her hands are pinned above her head. Suddenly her laughter dies down in the back of her throat and she looks up at him with wide eyes. Swallowing hard, she shakes her head and whispers, "Never." But there's some kind of strange tension in the air that she can't identify. She squirms slightly beneath him and tries to get her wrists free, but his grip is so strong that she can barely move. And really, that should _not_ excite her.

Henry is gazing into his mother's chocolate orbs as she squirms slightly, staring up at him. There's a part of him that wants to kiss her on the lips and she's so beautiful that he's having a very hard time not reacting to her. What Henry does instead is kiss her cheek before releasing her wrists, getting off the couch. He doesn't look at her as he goes to grab the bottle of wine and instead of going directly back to her, he stays there a moment, taking a deep breath and then heading back into the room and over to the couch with glasses and the bottle, gently dropping the cold bottle onto Regina's stomach with a grin.

Regina wonders at the shift in the mood between them. She contemplates his silent and sudden departure but she doesn't stop him or question him on it. Instead she takes the moment alone to calm her breathing and give herself a firm mental kick for having thoughts that she shouldn't be having. She puts it down to the fact that it's been a very long time since she's had a man on top of her. Years, in fact. When he returns and drops a wine bottle on her stomach, she grunts quietly from the surprise impact and reaches to catch the bottle before it can roll onto the floor. Frowning as she sits up, she holds the bottle out and asks, "Where did you get this?" The idea that he's drinking underage doesn't entirely surprise her, but she has the same sense of mild disappointment that any parent would at finding out that their college-going teenager is partaking in such activities. "Are you at least drinking responsibly?" She questions.

"I haven't had any. I got one of my friends who is over the age of 21 to buy it for me." He says truthfully as he sits down holding the two empty glasses of wine. "If it reassures you, the first time I had something to drink was a beer with my friends and I wasn't really a fan of the taste," he admits.

Regina reaches over and runs her fingers gently through his hair, sighing softly as she looks at him. He's not her baby anymore. "You're so grown up, aren't you?" Shaking her head, she drops her hand down to his nearest forearm and she gives it a squeeze. "Just promise me you'll be safe if you _do_ decide to start drinking more than wine. You know you can call me any time day or night and I'll be here."

"Mooooooooom." Henry groans and shakes his head, pulling Regina up and then against him, squeezing her gently. "I promise to be safe if I drink anything other than wine, which is highly unlikely because I am the son of a queen and I have a refined palate," he says with a grin.

"My little prince," Regina says with a fond smile. She leans up to kiss his forehead then asks, "Now, what movies have you got for me?"

"I have all your favorite movies," he tells her and leans forward, getting a box and placing it on her lap. On the box was written _The Mom Box_. It contained anything related to Regina. Anything that reminded him of Regina, including all of her favorite movies, along with pictures of when he was younger. Anything that came to mind that he wanted to tell her but could not because she was busy with work he had written in a notebook. "Check the Mom box," he tells her.

"The Mom Box?" Regina asks with a raised eyebrow and a light chuckle. "That's what you're calling it?" She lifts the lid and curiously begins to go through the contents. What she finds surprises her. "Wow … Henry …" She shakes her head a little and gives him a watery smile. "You really missed me, huh?" She continues looking through the box until she comes across a DVD of America's Sweethearts, her favorite romantic comedy. She holds it up and grins. "Just to torture you, I pick this one."

"Maybe just a little." He says, trying to downplay how much he had missed her. Gently taking the DVD from Regina, he puts it into the DVD player and then goes to get popcorn, setting the bowl down on the coffee table. Hitting play, Henry opens the bottle of wine and pours a glass for both of them, handing one to Regina before pulling his mom against him.

Regina takes the wine from him and decides not to say anything further about him drinking. She supposes it won't hurt him to have a glass or two in her presence. She snuggles into his side as the movie begins and she sips at her wine until the glass is empty.

Henry drinks at a slow pace. By the time Regina has finished her glass, he's only gotten through half of it and has left it on the coffee table. Henry wraps his arms around Regina, holding onto her tightly. "How's Storybrooke?" He asks quietly as they watched the movie.

"Same old, same old," Regina replies with a shrug. "There haven't been any new villains since you left." Regina is half watching the movie and half watching her son. She really has missed him a lot. She pours herself another glass of wine and settles back into his side. It's nice being held by him, but it takes some getting used to now that he's a man and he's so much bigger than her.

"I've been thinking about the curse and the older I get, the more I realize that … I don't want the curse to break. I don't want anything to happen to you." He mutters quietly before resting his chin on top of her head.

"I don't either, sweetheart, but before long people are going to start asking questions about you when you come home. I'm not getting any older and you are. Eventually they won't believe that you're my son, adopted or not." She sighs softly and rests her cheek against his strong chest, closing her eyes briefly before focusing on the movie again. By the end of the film, the bottle of wine is finished and Regina's eyelids are growing heavy. She releases a quiet yawn behind her hand and wonders if Henry would mind her going to sleep early.

Henry lifts his mother up into his arms, carrying her into his room. "How about we sleep now, eat later?" He says quietly and carries his obviously half asleep mother to his bed, setting her down onto the bed, pulling the covers over her before climbing onto the bed, front against her back, one arm over her body with his hand on her stomach. "I'll protect you. I won't let any one of them hurt you," he whispers quietly.

Regina is so tired that she doesn't even protest being carried to his bed. She settles her head on the pillow with a happy sigh and closes her eyes, snuggling against him. "I know you won't, baby," she mumbles, half asleep and half aware of the conversation. If she was more awake, she would have argued that it was _her_ job to protect _him_.

When Henry wakes up the next morning, he doesn't want to actually wake up. He's so comfortable and he's never had a pillow so comfortable and he wants to go back to bed. "Mmmmph," he mumbles from where his face was buried against Regina's breasts, comfortably curled up against her.

Regina wakes slowly to a vibration against her breasts. She blinks sleepily and tries to remember where she is, because she certainly doesn't remember sleeping with anyone. She realizes the next second that she's still fully clothed from the night before and she relaxes. Then she realizes that it's Henry's face buried in her breasts and she stiffens, face turning pink. "Henry," she whispers, moving the hand that isn't pinned under him to gently shake his shoulder.

"Mmmng, g'way," Henry mumbles, face still on Regina's breasts as he swats at her hand, having absolutely no desire to move. "No. G'way," he grumbles and moves his head slightly, causing her top to move and his face to be against bare skin of her breasts rather than her top.

Regina's blush deepens as his face presses against the bare skin of her cleavage. Awareness settles between her thighs and she shakes his shoulder harder. "Henry Daniel Mills, wake up this instant!"

"Nooo," he grumbles in his sleep, moving so half of his upper body was on hers, gripping her waist as if to protest her words. As a kid and then later on a teenager, Henry had no problem waking up when his alarm rang but now as a young man in college, Henry has a much harder time getting up. He was in a deep sleep and comfortable where he was.

"Henry, baby, please wake up," Regina tries again in a whisper. When he doesn't budge, she sighs softly and decides to leave him where he is. She closes her eyes and slowly drifts back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Almost a month had passed since Thanksgiving. Henry had shut down his social life to study so that he would not have to study as much while in Storybrooke during the winter break. He had packed and by the time he had finished, he was too excited to wait until the next morning as planned to go to Storybrooke. Thirty minutes later found Henry sneaking into the house at 10:30 PM, house dark. Placing all his things and the Christmas presents upstairs in his room, Henry sneaks down the hallway to the master bedroom and opens the door.

Instead of finding Regina asleep, or reading a book, he finds her in bed in a silk nightie, bed sheets over her, and with some observation, he notices a hand in between her legs. "Shit!" He yelled out before leaving the room and slamming the door shut, heading to his own room and closing the door shut, sitting on the floor, eyes closed.

Regina has been particularly lonely in the month since she's seen Henry. She's considered finding someone to sleep with in Storybrooke, but no one holds her attention for more than a few seconds. The night before she expects Henry home for Christmas break, she finds herself incredibly wound up. Thinking she won't get the chance for the next two weeks, she slips into bed and begins touching herself. Her back arches lightly as she rubs her clit in slow circles, working toward her first orgasm in weeks.

She startles when she hears Henry swear and she looks up in time to see the door slam. Her face pales and she immediately moves her hand from between her legs. Biting her lower lip hard, she debates whether or not to go and confront him. She waits a few minutes to allow herself to calm down. Then she puts on a satin robe that matches her nightie and she walks down the hallway, knocking softly on his door.

Henry's eyes are closed and he's working on his breathing. He's thinking about anything that will calm him down and kill parts of his mood and it's working. Well, it worked up until he heard a knock at the door.

"Uh … yeah?" He called out and decided to keep his eyes closed for his own good and his own sanity because Regina was a beautiful woman and as he had gotten older, he had noticed more and more.

Regina rests her forehead against the door for a moment and asks, "Sweetheart? Can we talk?" When the door opens at last, she tries to keep her composure as she apologizes. "I'm sorry you saw me like that. I've just … been lonely," she explains with a blush tinting her cheeks. "I wasn't expecting you here until tomorrow."

Henry gets up, walking over to her and holding up his hand. "Let's just … not talk about it and pretend we did. And then we can forget all this ever happened." He says, having no desire to think about what he had just walked in on just now.

Regina nods her understanding and honestly she's a little relieved that he doesn't want to talk about it. "I … I think I'll just go back to bed. I'm glad you're home, sweetheart." She kisses his cheek quickly then retreats down the hall, going back to her room. As much as she tries to calm herself down, she finds it next to impossible. She tries to get to sleep for a full hour before huffing in frustration. Finally she moves her hand back between her legs and begins rubbing quickly, hoping an orgasm will help her to sleep. Her breathing gets heavier and heavier as she works herself to the edge, and finally she bites down on her forearm to muffle her moan as she comes hard.

Henry's face flashes through her mind in the midst of her climax and her body shudders even harder. She falls into sleep almost immediately afterward, curling up with a pillow clutched to her chest and feeling awfully ashamed of herself. When morning comes, she wakes early and heads downstairs to brew a strong pot of coffee. She sits and reads the morning paper—nothing exciting there—as she sips her coffee and waits until a reasonable hour to wake her son.

Henry puts on a pair of pajama pants and a tshirt, getting into bed after having brushed his teeth. He could unpack in the morning. As he lays in bed, his mind drifts over to what he had seen his mother do, causing him to sit up. "No," he grumbles quietly to himself and lets out a groan, closing his eyes and trying to think of anything but Regina. Eventually, a good few hours later, Henry finally falls asleep, curled up under his flannel sheets in a deep sleep.

When it was finally time for breakfast, Regina cooked pancakes and French toast just how Henry liked them. She made some more coffee for herself then went upstairs to wake him. "Henry," she called through the door as she knocked on it, "breakfast is ready!"

"Mmmmbreakno," Henry called out in his sleep, still fast asleep until his alarm clock rang, startling him and causing him to roll over and fall out of bed, tangled in his bed sheets.

Regina hears a thump and opens the door to investigate. She covers a laugh with her hand as she sees Henry on the ground looking very disgruntled. "Breakfast is ready, dear. I made pancakes and French toast. Also, we're taking a little trip out of town today, so I expect you to be dressed and ready to leave in no more than two hours." Satisfied she's gotten his attention, Regina backs out of the room and closes the door behind her.

Rather than get dressed, Henry untangles himself from the sheets and heads downstairs with a frown on his face. "It's too early for life," he mumbled as he sat at the kitchen table and rests his head on it, eyes already closing shut.

"Henry …" Regina sighed tiredly as she watched him flop onto the table and close his eyes. "Eat your breakfast. Please? I have a surprise for you afterward. I worked really hard to plan it." She hoped pulling the guilt card would still work on him.

"Moooom." Henry groaned, lifting his head and grabbing Regina's coffee mug, taking a few sips of coffee before he pushes the mug back in her direction and slowly sits up. He grabs a fork, slowly beginning to eat his breakfast.

Regina arches an eyebrow but doesn't say anything as he drinks her coffee. Instead she takes a seat beside him with her own plate and begins to eat. Breakfast passes in comfortable silence then she loads the dishwasher before going upstairs to change out of her pajamas. She dresses in a pair of tight jeans and a black turtleneck sweater, completely opposite of her uptight mayoral suits. She grabs both her bag and Henry's from the closet. She had packed it for him the day before. Heading back downstairs, she loads their bags into the trunk of her car then waits for him in the living room, reading a paperback novel to pass the time.

Much slower than when he was younger, Henry slowly heads upstairs to shower and then grab his second bag, the one with all the presents, before getting dressed and then heading downstairs and into the kitchen, looking around until he finds homemade cookies. He places some in a tupperware, along with things to make sandwiches and two water bottles, putting everything into a lunch box. "I'm ready," he called out, having chosen a pair of beige pants and a light blue button-up shirt with a zip-up sweater on top, along with his coat.

Regina smiles when she sees him dressed and ready. When she notices the bag he's carrying she frowns slightly and says, "You don't need a bag, darling. I already packed you one." She grabs her purse and keys to lock up the house.

"It's not a bag, it's a surprise," Henry pointed out as he puts the bag in the car and watches Regina lock up the house. He heads over to the passenger’s side of the car and gets in, buckling his seatbelt.

Once they're both in the car with their belts buckled, Regina starts the car and backs out of the driveway. She fiddles with the radio until she finds an easy listening station with a variety of good music on it. "One Call Away" by Charlie Puth comes on and she can't help smiling, thinking about her relationship with Henry. Reaching over, she rests her hand on his thigh and gives it a squeeze. She sings softly with the lyrics as they begin traversing the miles to the town line.

"You have a beautiful singing voice." Henry comments as he listens to her soft, soprano-sounding voice as Regina sings along to the song.

Regina cleared her throat self-consciously and mumbled, "Thank you, Henry." While she would disagree, she appreciated the compliment. Two hours later they arrived at the campground which was snowed in, and Regina parked the car in front of the main office. "We're here," she said cheerfully as she shut the engine off. She unbuckled and got out, heading inside to check them into their cabin, which she'd rented for the next three days. Everything went smoothly until she found out that their cabin only had one bed in it, and there wasn't another cabin available since people booked months in advance.

Instead of turning around and going home, she decided that she could handle three nights sharing a bed with Henry. They had just done it a month ago and they had shared a bed frequently when he was younger. It would be fine. She returned to the car where Henry was waiting and she got in to drive them to their cabin. The way everything was set up here, it was very spread out so everyone had their privacy.

"It's true. You have a soft, beautiful singing voice. High like a soprano, but softer, like velvet. Beautiful and great to listen to. You should sing more often and believe me when I say you have an amazing singing voice," Henry tells Regina when she gets back into the car to drive them to the cabin. He places a hand on her arm, rubbing it reassuringly to let her know that he was speaking the truth.

Regina bit her lip without realizing as his kind words sank in. She parked the car then looked sideways at him. "Thank you, Henry." She leaned in to kiss his cheek then sat back with a smile. "You've turned into such a wonderful young man."

"Well you've always had a beautiful voice. Even when speaking," he points out as Regina parks the car. "Very comforting, soothing voice," He points out and then grows silent for a few minutes and then speaks again. "I grew up this way because this is how you raised me, Mom. You're an amazing woman and mother."

Deciding to take the credit where it was due, Regina nodded with a smile then got out of the car, saying, "Welcome to our home away from home for the next three days and nights. I hope you like snow," she teased, knowing full well that he did. She popped the trunk then collected their bags, taking them inside and setting them by the door. She looked around and hummed in approval. It wasn't tiny, but it was cozy in here. It was perfect for their vacation. There was a fireplace and a long sofa, no television, a coat closet by the door, a kitchen and table to eat at, a bathroom, and a bedroom. "What do you think?" Regina asked when Henry joined her. "We'll have to share a bed. The idiots in the office booked us incorrectly."

Henry grabbed the two bags and took them inside, putting the one with the food into the kitchen and the other one away from view. "That's fine." He says absentmindedly as he looks around, not minding having to share a room with Regina. Henry finally walks over to Regina and lifts her up into her arms, carrying her outside in the backyard area, dropping her in the snow. "Gotcha." He says with a grin as he scoops some snow up and drops it on her, beginning to laugh.

"Henry!" Regina protested and wiggled in his arms, trying to get free. Then he dropped her in the snow and she landed with an 'oof' sound. She glared up at him as he dropped more snow on her. He was going to pay for that, she decided. Unfortunately she didn't have her magic here and had to retaliate by purely human means. She scooped some snow off the ground beside her and threw it directly at his face.

Henry dodged the snowball from her, carelessly throwing himself on top of her to get more snow on her. "Relax, Mom!" He says with a laugh as he scoops some more snow up and shoves the handful directly under her sweater before getting off of her and running off back into the house laughing.

Regina squealed when he jumped on top of her and put snow up her shirt. She watched him run back into the cabin with a scowl, vowing to herself that she _would_ get him back for this when he least expected it. She stood and brushed herself off with a shiver. Her jeans and turtleneck were soaked through now and she was freezing. Time to test out that bath tub and see if the water heater worked …. She went inside and announced, "I'm going to take a bath. Try not to ambush me with more snow until I'm dressed for it?" She reached her hand up to ruffle his hair as she passed him on the way to the bathroom. Once inside with the door closed (there was no lock), she stripped down and got the water running. Thankfully the hot water did work, and soon she was soaking comfortably in it. She got so comfortable that she fell asleep.

Henry was comfortable on the couch, until he had to go to the bathroom. Stepping into the bathroom, he grumbles when he notices his mother fast asleep in a bubble bath. "Damn it." He grumbles quietly before leaving the bathroom and heading outside, deciding to pee behind a tree and then covering it with snow. When he walks out again, he heads back inside and back into the bathroom where he washes his hands.

Regina awoke to the sound of running water and her eyes widened when she saw Henry in the bathroom with her. "Henry! Wh-what are you doing in here?" She moved her hands to cover her exposed breasts.

"Relax, Mom, the bubbles are covering you. I had to pee so I peed outside because you were asleep and now I'm just washing my hands," he explains as he puts soap on his hands and begins to scrub his hands clean.

Regina drops her head back with a whimper of mortification, hiding under the water until he's finished washing his hands. She didn't put any bubbles in when she got in the bath, which means he must have done it. The idea that he's seen her completely naked makes her face turn red. "What, um... What do you want to do next?"

"Oh, relax, Mom. You saw me butt naked as a baby. Don't get your panties in a twist." He said with a roll of his eyes and a grin on his face, turning to face her. "We could go outside for a walk?"

"That's different. You were a baby," Regina scoffed. "Besides," she mumbled, "I don't wear panties." She was sure that he heard her but she didn't care. If she was going to be uncomfortable then so was he. Deciding it didn't matter since he'd already seen her, and honestly she wanted to make him squirm, she stood from the tub and reached for a towel, stretching her body as rivulets of water coursed over her naked skin, all the way over her breasts and abdomen to her bare pussy and down her legs. She wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the tub. "You still haven't answered my question," she said as she scooped up her wet clothes from the bathroom floor.

"What are you talking about, Mom? Of course I-" Henry began as he turned around to grab a towel, only to come face to face with his nearly naked mother wrapping a towel—the only towel in the room—around her slender body. "I, uh … I … I … I …" Henry stutters, brain having stopped functioning at the sight of Regina.

Regina chuckled at his reaction and said over her shoulder as she left the room, "A walk sounds wonderful, darling." She deposited her wet clothes in the hamper just inside the bedroom door then went and grabbed her bag by the front door, keeping her towel wrapped securely around her. She changed into a pair of black jeans, waterproof boots that came to just below her knees, a cream-colored tank top and matching turtleneck, and a black pea coat for added warmth. She returned to the main room with an amused smile and said, "I'm ready now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the time it took Regina to get changed, Henry was still standing there as if the mere sight of an almost naked, towel covered Regina had completely broken his brain and train of thought. "Ready?" He asked, completely confused, having forgotten their previous conversation.

Regina snorted quietly and moved toward the front door. "For our walk," she supplied. "Are you coming?"

"No?" He answers and then his eyes widen in realization about how he had responded. "I uh … just wanna … change my shirt," he adds as if he needed to explain his reasoning for having said no. Once he has said that, Henry moves as quickly as he can into the bedroom before slamming the door shut and taking a deep breath, eyes closed. He takes a few minutes to calm down before leaving the room. Halfway out the bedroom door, Henry remembers his comment about changing his shirt and heads back into the room, closing the door behind him as he looks for a shirt.

Regina watched Henry flounder with a small degree of confusion. Had seeing her naked really short-circuited his brain so thoroughly? She told herself it didn't mean anything; he was just a teenage boy with hormones on parade. Several minutes later when he still hadn't emerged from the bedroom, Regina sighed softly and went to knock twice on the door. "Henry? Are you all right?" It doesn't take that damn long to change a shirt, she thought.

"Fine!" Henry called out and five minutes later, Henry walked out of the room as if nothing had happened. "Let's go for that walk," he says quickly before wrapping his hand around her right wrist, tugging her towards the front door.

"Yes, let's," Regina agreed. She slipped her wrist free from his grasp after closing the front door with her other hand. She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze as they started walking away from the cabin and toward the woods, saying, "It's beautiful out here. I'm glad we came."

"Thanks for all this, Mom." He says gently and stops, placing a kiss onto her cheek, genuine and loving smile on his face.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Regina gives him a peck on the lips like she did when he was a child, only now it feels different and she wonders if she shouldn't have done that. Her lips tingle and her cheeks are pink as she pulls away. Clearing her throat, she squeezes his hand and continues walking through the trees. It doesn't even occur to her that they could get lost, but an hour later that's exactly what happens. Her legs are getting tired and she's about to suggest they head back when she realizes she doesn't know which way is back. Pulling him to a stop, Regina looks at Henry with a worried frown and asks, "Do you know how to get back to the cabin?" Why hadn't she thought to bring her cell phone with its GPS capability?

He had kissed her cheek but she gives him a peck on the lips which throws him off completely because he finds that he quite likes it. He doesn't say anything and instead remains silent as they keep walking for the next hour. "I seem to recall a certain mayor telling me that my sense of direction was as bad as Dory the fish and that next time, to let you take lead," Henry reminds her with a smirk after Regina asks him if he remembered the way back, which, he partially did.

"Very funny, Henry," Regina says, not at all amused. "Do you have your phone on you? We could use the GPS to find our way back," she adds hopefully.

"Maybe I know the way back _if_ the Mayor takes back her statement from four years ago." Henry says with a smirk as he sits on a log, pulling Regina onto the log next to him. He crosses his arms across his chest, looking at her expectantly.

Regina rolled her eyes and knew she was going to have to concede on this point or they would never get back. Henry was a stubborn little shit when he wanted to be. "Fine, fine … I take it back. Now get us home. I'm cold and I'm tired."

"Try being a little more convincing will ya?" He tells her as he slowly stands up. "I'm cold but I could stay here a couple more hours," he says and trails off.

Regina narrowed her eyes and her nostrils flared as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips. Sternly she spoke, "Henry Daniel Mills, if you ever want to taste my cooking again you will show me the way back right this instant."

Henry calmly stands up and places his hands on his hips, giving Regina the same glare. "Say it," he demanded, showing that he was definitely his mother's son.

Regina growled in irritation and pushed past him, done playing this little game. "I'll find my way back on my own," she said as she began walking through the woods. She headed in the general direction she thought might lead to the cabin, but everything looked the same to her. Maybe this vacation hadn't been such a good idea after all.

Henry walks over to his mother and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "Say it," he whispers into her ear, finding that he liked having her against him.

Regina shivers lightly feeling his breath against her ear and his strong chest against her back. "I …" She swallows hard and shakes her head side to side, biting her lip. She doesn't want to give in more than she already has, but she's undeniably lost and she hates that more. "I take it back. You have a better sense of direction than Dory." Craning her neck around to look at him, she frowns and asks, "Are you satisfied?"

Henry gets completely lost in the moment and barely pays attention when Regina finally utters the words he wants to hear. The minute she turns her head to look at him, he gazes into her eyes, missing her question completely and then leaning forward, pressing his lips gently against hers before pulling his lips away. "I'm satisfied," he husked before releasing her. "The cabin is this way," he says as he begins to move in the direction of the cabin.

Regina's breath caught in her throat when he kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, barely there and only lasting a second, but it was enough to get her heart beating faster. She told herself it was innocent and not to read into it, even though the reality was hard to ignore. She swallowed hard as she stared at his back walking away. What the hell was happening here? Shaking her head slightly, she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her pea coat and began to follow him back to the cabin. She didn't say anything for a long time as they walked. Then, to break the tension, she knelt down and scooped up some snow. She pushed it down the back of his shirt with a laugh and took off running ahead of him. She could see the edge of the trees and the cabin beyond, so she knew they were almost back and she could find her way without him.

Henry gasped and then began to run after her before changing his mind. He slowly began to follow her and when he finally caught up to her, he placed his hands on her hips and yanked her against him, arms wrapped tightly around her slender waist. "I don't think so," he said in a deep voice before grabbing snow and dumping it down her top and then keeping her body against his, grinning. "Madam Mayor likes to misbehave," he points out with a grin.

Regina yelped and shivered, shouting, "Henry!" when he put snow under her shirt for the second time that day. "You are in so much trouble, young man," she growled as she squirmed in his grasp. She was going to pretend that his words and proximity had no effect on her whatsoever, because they shouldn't.

"Hypocrite, much?" He muttered into her ear before lifting Regina up and carrying her back to the cabin. Once they are inside, Henry grabs a large blanket and wraps it around her entire body. "Strip and then warm yourself up with the blanket." He tells her before he grabs one for himself to do the same thing.

"I was getting you back for earlier," Regina pointed out. She went into the bathroom and quickly stripped down, wrapping the blanket around herself so nothing was showing. She put her wet clothes over one of the kitchen chairs to dry since she was fast running out of the clothes she'd brought with her. "I think that's enough snow for one day. Why don't we play a game instead? I brought a few card games and I saw board games in the coat closet."

Henry had stripped himself bare as well, deciding to put a pair of dry boxers before wrapping the blanket around himself tightly, sitting on the couch. "I'm ready for the card games you promised," he called out to Regina.

Regina grabbed a pack of UNO playing cards from her bag and joined him on the sofa, keeping the blanket closely around her body to protect her modesty. She held up the cards with a smile and said, "We haven't played this in a while. Is it okay? I brought regular cards if you want to play Poker or War."

"I'm not playing War with you. You get waaay too competitive and your Evil Queen side comes out when you lose," he says with a grin. "UNO is a good game."

Regina chuckled lightly, knowing that he was right, and she began dealing the cards. Soon they were wrapped up in the game and Regina was winning. When she won the first round by a landslide, she forgot all about her modesty. She lifted her arms as she cheered and the blanket fell around her waist, exposing her breasts entirely to him. Blushing, she tugged the blanket up under her arms and cleared her throat. "Ready for round two?"

Henry's mouth dropped open and his eyes ended up glued to her chest as she pulled thr blanket back up under her arms. "Uh … yeah. Ready. Deal. Go," he muttered and tossed a card, paying more attention to her chest than the cards.

Regina noticed where his focus was and her eyebrows pinched together in a little frown. He's a teenage boy, she reminded herself firmly. It means nothing, she told herself. Taking a breath, she dealt the next hand and shifted slightly where she was sitting, very aware that she was naked other than the blanket. Soon Henry was winning and Regina was sulking as she looked at her cards.

As soon as Henry had won the game, he stood up, holding on tightly to his blanket. "Stay there," he tells her and leaves the room. He comes back a moment later, balancing a tray with his hands, all while trying to keep a hold of the blanket. He sets the tray down and sits back down next to Regina. "It's a salad made with cooked shrimp, mixed with lemon juice. I was taught by a friend how to make it," he says, not going into detail about his friend as he pours Regina a glass of red wine and pours himself a glass of non-alcoholic apple cider.

Though Regina is displeased about losing, she doesn't make a big deal about it. She waits curiously when he leaves and her eyes widen upon his return. "It's wonderful, Henry …." She takes a sip of her wine then a bite of her salad, humming at the taste. Her curiosity gets the better of her as she asks, "Who taught you to make this? Do you have a girlfriend I don't know about?" He's never brought one home but it wouldn't surprise her to find out he has one. He's smart and handsome and kind.

"Girlfriend is a bit strong of a word," he explains and shakes his head. "Her name is Sophie. We met the day after you left. We became close friends. We've kissed and stuff, but it's not serious. She's got her eye on this other guy. I'm just the guy she is using to make the other guy jealous but I don't mind. She's just a friend," he says confidently, showing no interest in Sophie other than friendship.

"That's her loss, sweetheart. You're wonderful, and you'll find someone who truly appreciates that. Just promise me you won't settle for less than you deserve." She wonders if he's had sex yet but she isn't sure how to ask.

"I don't mind. I didn't want her. Blondes aren't my type," he admits as he takes a bite of his salad. "I'm the son of a queen - I'll always settle for the best," he tells her and then nudges her.

"Good." Regina smiles warmly and moves to wrap her arm around him, keeping the blankets pinned between them. Later that night as she's getting ready for bed, she realizes one major flaw in her planning. She wasn't expecting to share a bed with Henry and as such she hadn't packed anything appropriate to sleep in. Groaning in complaint as she looks at her lacy, see-through night things, she realizes this is going to be an uncomfortable few nights for both of them. She changes into a red nightgown and nervously calls through the door to him, "You can come in now. I'm decent." Yeah, right ….

Later on that night, Henry's changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He'd grabbed it and changed in the bathroom so Regina could change in the bedroom. When he walked into the bedroom and saw her nightgown and then the bed they would have to share, he took a deep breath, telling himself not to look at Regina as he climbed into bed and looked at any parts of the room except Regina.

Regina looks up and offers Henry a nervous smile, but he seems to be pointedly looking everywhere but her. Sighing softly, she flips the light switch by the door then crawls into bed, keeping her distance as much as she can on the small mattress. "Good night, Henry," she says into the darkness. "I love you."

"Good night, Mom. I love you too," he mumbled as he fell asleep. Because of tje size of the mattress and Henry now being a deep sleeper, Henry ended up rolling over onto Regina sometime during the night. He would move quite frequently that night and at some point, his face was buried against Regina's cleavage, his pelvis pressed up against her leg, along with a hand resting on her inner thigh, dangerously close to her pussy. Henry didn't seem to notice because he was so comfortable and in such a deep sleep that nothing could wake him.

Regina woke in the middle of the night to a weight on top of her and something hard pressed against her leg. Her eyes widened in the darkness when she realized what and _who_ it was. She whimpered and then whispered, "Henry … Baby, wake up." When he didn't stir, she tried to push him off of her, but he was so heavy. She swallowed hard and dug her nails into his biceps, hissing, "Henry! _Wake_. _Up_!"

"Mmmph." Henry groaned in his sleep, still in a deep sleep, but his hand slid up and down her inner thigh a few times before resting closer to her pussy, Henry clearly having no idea of what was going on because of being fast asleep.

Regina shivered and groaned quietly, her core clenching when Henry's hand moved closer to her pussy. "Henryyy," she whined a little, digging her nails in harder in the hopes that the pain would wake him up. She tried again to wiggle out from under him but it was useless. Finally she took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Henry Mills!"

Henry still didn't seem to respond. The only response out of Henry was a grunt. A moment later, Henry's hand moves, brushing along her pussy before resting the hand on her pelvis.

Regina moaned quietly against her will as his hand brushed against her sex. Tears of frustration filled her eyes as she took slow, deep breaths to try and calm the racing of her heart. After a while longer she decided to just go back to sleep and let him wake naturally, since nothing she was doing seemed to work in that regard. It took her a long time to fall asleep again, but finally she managed it.

It wasn't until a good hour later that Henry's hand moved again while he was in his deep sleep. His hand trailed gently along her pelvis, and then ended up against her pussy, his hand trailing along her folds absentmindedly as he slept.

Regina was a light sleeper most of the time. It came with being a mother. So when his hand moved against her pussy, she startled awake with a gasp and clenched her thighs together, effectively trapping his hand. Oh God, she thought, heart racing and pulse pounding in her ears. She was instantly getting wet from the light contact and how long it had been since anyone touched her like this. She knew it was wrong, though. She knew she needed to stop it, so she tried once again to wake him up. "Henry, please wake up …."

Henry still didn't respond, but his hand seemed to like the warmth of her pussy. But then she was getting wet and Henry's fingers continued to trail along her folds, brushing across her clit and exploring, which seemed to be making Henry hard.

Regina whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut tight, fighting tears because she didn't want this and she did want it at the same time. She'd noticed all too often lately how grown up he was, and it felt wonderful to be touched like this again, but he was her _son_ and it was so wrong. Not knowing what to do or how to wake him up, Regina lay there as still as possible and tried not to encourage him by moving her hips, even though she wanted to move and get more friction. She felt him harden against her leg and she groaned inwardly, imagining what it would feel like to have him inside of her.

Henry eventually stops moving, hand remaining where it was. The rest of the night had Henry fast asleep until his alarm rang at five in the morning, causing Henry to lift up his head, fist pressing against Regina's pussy. "Whassat ring?" He mumbled groggily, eyes heavy with sleep as he looks around the darkened room.

Regina had a very hard time getting back to sleep the second time. It seemed like she'd just drifted off when Henry's alarm rang out in the darkness. Her eyes snapped open and she breathed a sigh of relief that he was finally awake. "It's your alarm," Regina answered. "Sweetheart, you need to move your hand." She said it as calmly as possible, but there was a serious tone in her voice.

"Too early. Must kill early," Henry mumbled as he lowers his body down and rests buries his face against her chest, moving his hand just slightly. He was far too much in the world of sleep to start asking questions or realizing things. "Comfortable," he mumbled from where his face was buried in her cleavage. "Sleep?"

"Henry! No more sleep!" Regina barked. She was beyond frustrated at this point and it was clear in her tone. "You need to wake up and get off of me right fucking now. UP!" She had never cursed at him before, but she was at her breaking point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Henry was so close to drifting off to sleep again until Regina barked at him. He lifted his head up, eyes wide, getting wider when she began to curse at him and he scrambled to get out of bed, looking a little terrified and confused, having no idea what was going on. "What was that for?!" He asked, cocking his head to the side as he looks at her innocently.

Regina gritted her teeth and shook her head, pulling her nightgown down to cover herself after he moved off of her. Realizing he had no idea what had happened, Regina sighed quietly in frustration and ran a hand through her hair. How could she even begin to explain this to him? Surely his hand must be wet from being between her legs? "Henry … I'm … I'm sorry I swore at you." She swallowed nervously and looked away, asking in a whisper, "Darling, do you have any memory of what happened after we went to sleep?" She refused to look at him as she asked, "Is your hand … wet?"

"You said goodnight and I fell asleep. I was having this great dream and then next thing I know, you're cursing at me and scaring the crap out of me." Henry tells her truthfully. His brain seems to register the other question Regina had asked and he stares at it, even though he can't really see much in the dark. But indeed there is a wetness to one of his hands. "Uh, yeah it is. Why?" He asks her.

Regina was grateful for the darkness as her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "It's … It's from …" She cleared her throat and tried again. "When we were asleep, you rolled on top of me. Your hand was between my legs," she explained patiently, waiting for him to put two and two together. "I tried several times to wake you."

It takes a few minutes for it to register but then he finally realizes what she's trying to tell him. His hand, her legs, her most intimate part in between her legs - he'd managed to touch her there without even realizing it. And yet instead of blurting out a string of apologies, Henry just remains seated on the ground, dumbfounded. "… Oh," is all he says before growing silent again, lost in his thoughts, perplexed look on his face.

Regina nods slowly when he seems to get it. "Oh," she echoes quietly. She's expecting him to apologize, but instead he's sitting there quietly. "Are you … okay?" She asks after a moment of tense silence. Though, honestly, it should be him asking _her_ that. She's the one who was pretty much molested in her sleep. But she knows he would never willingly put her through something like that.

"I'm sorry." Henry responds quietly as he slowly stands up. "I'm sorry for hurting you," he mutters and stands there for a moment. "I'm gonna …" He began and walks out of the bedroom door, closing it quietly behind him as he pours himself a glass of whiskey and sits on the couch, blankets now wrapped around him as he gets lost in his thoughts. How did he feel about everything that had just happened? Henry was sorry he had hurt Regina. She didn't deserve that at all. Yet a part of him is disappointed that he had not been awake, and that it had been without her consent. He was not that type of guy.

Regina sat there for a few minutes with her face buried in her hands, breathing slowly and trying to keep from crying. This whole situation was a disaster, but she knew they had to try to work through it. Sighing, she got up and left the room. She grabbed her blanket from earlier and wrapped it around her before sitting beside him on the couch. She noticed he was drinking whiskey and decided not to reprimand him. Instead she stole the glass and knocked back the rest of it in two swallows. Her throat burned and eyes watered, but she reached for the bottle to pour another round. "Henry," she spoke softly, quietly, "I know you didn't mean to. I'm not mad at you, sweetheart." The moonlight filtering through the cabin windows meant she could finally see him a little. She reached over to touch his nearest forearm and she gave it a little squeeze.

Henry remains silent, taking the glass from Regina and downs the entire glass rather quickly, staring straight ahead, lost in his thoughts. He didn't know what to say because he felt as though his emotions were all over the place. What could he say that could make it better? What if he made it worse? All he knew was that he was confused by how he felt, but Regina was not the person he wanted to be having this discussion with. At least not right this second, anyway. "Sorry," he mumbled quietly, resting his head on her shoulder for a few minutes before lifting his head up again, finishing off the glass.

Regina took the empty glass from him and filled it again for herself. She downed it quickly then set it on the table by the couch. Wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders, she squeezed him to her and whispered, "It's going to be okay, baby. I know you would never hurt me on purpose." Biting her lip, she debated how much more to say. "You didn't hurt me at all, Henry. It … It felt nice. But you understand why we can't do that, right?"

Henry remained silent as she spoke and eventually sighed. "I kissed you during our walk because you had kissed me first and I liked it. I wanted to do it again, so I did," was all Henry said before moving away from her and pouring himself another glass of whiskey, downing it in two gulps. He doesn't bother answering Regina's question. He knows why they cannot do it but he refuses to answer because there's a part of him that really wants to.

Regina's brow furrows lightly as she listens to him, trying to understand fully where he's coming from as he admits that he wanted to kiss her. Does that mean he wanted to touch her too, and he just did it subconsciously? Biting her lip, she wonders whether she could ask him such a thing without him getting horribly offended. Perhaps a little give and take is best in this scenario, so she decides to give a little bit more just to make him comfortable enough to talk to her honestly. "I didn't entirely dislike what you did to me earlier, and that's very confusing for me."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm not the type of guy who would ever do something willingly without someone's consent." Henry begins and then pauses as he stares straight ahead. " - but when you told me, I uh … wish that I'd been awake for that and that it'd been with consent," he admits quietly.

Regina's breath caught in her throat and she stared at him for a long minute in silence. Finally she swallowed and shook her head a little, gathering her composure. So he _did_ want to touch her. She had to be absolutely certain. "Henry … You're saying you would like to touch me with my consent?" She knew it was a terribly awkward question to answer, but she needed to know. To make him feel a little more comfortable, she made herself a little more vulnerable, lowering the blanket slowly around her thighs so she was sitting there in her nightie, exposed to him by the pale light of the moon.

Henry stared at Regina as if she'd grown two heads, remaining silent for a moment. "Have you seen yourself? You're hot as hell. You're insanely beautiful and I'm a guy. Of course I would want to touch you, but only with your consent. Being with a woman as beautiful and kind as you is every living, breathing man's dream. You're flawless, you're sexy, you're … well, you," Henry rambles quietly.

Regina swallowed hard and fought back tears in response to his heartfelt statement. His words were so kind …. She took a deep breath and responded as evenly as she could, trying not to let him get to her, to break down her resolve in the matter. "Henry, I … I'm your mother …. As wonderful as the things you just said are, you shouldn't be thinking them about me. You should think them about a girl your own age."

"You're one in a million. You're the queen of sarcasm and sass. You're an amazing cook and an amazing baker. Amazing mother. Amazing mayor. You drive a hard bargain, you know. Makes it hard to be interested in girls my age when there's a beautiful Latina making her presence known on a daily basis," he points out before beginning to stretch and groan.

Regina whimpers quietly at his words and only catches herself after the fact. She steals his glass of whisky and downs it in one go. "And you make it hard to say no to you. You're so kind and honest, noble even … But I raised you, Henry. That has to count for something."

"You're like a bulldozer. In a good way, I mean. You bulldoze your way to people. You make it hard to forget you." He points out and then sighs. "It counts for a lot. I would not be who I am without your amazing maternal skills. But at this point my brain and my mind don't seem to care about that little detail. Not at the moment, anyway," he says with a shrug before looking at her. "When I was asleep, I had a dream about you," he says.

Regina sucks in a breath and stares at him, teary eyed. Her breathing is labored with emotion and her hands grip tightly onto the empty whisky glass. She sets it down with trembling hands and stands, moving closer to him and letting the blanket fall to the ground behind her. "You really want … me …?" It's a statement and a question at the same time. "What was your dream?"

"Of course I want you. I'm human, not stupid or blind," he says honestly. "You're Regina. You're beautiful on the outside and on the inside, as cheesy as that sounds. It may have involved the Queen and that's all I'll say out of respect for you," he says quietly with a grin on his face. "At first when you woke me up, I was so mad, though. It had been a hell of a dream you'd ripped me away from," he admits, turning his head to finally look at her.

Regina stepped closer to him and pressed her open palms flat on his chest, warm through his t-shirt. She could feel his muscles and she sighed quietly. "What did the Queen do to you in this dream? I want to know," she spoke softly, requesting rather than demanding.

"In the dream, I'd somehow ended up in the Enchanted Forest. She was dressed up in that royal way like in my book. She was bossy, bitchy, demanding and I was intrigued. She was incredible. She took what she wanted. She wanted me, so she used her magic on me. Insanely hot, if you ask me. Her eyes were so warm and inviting, and yet so cold at the same time. I loved looking into her eyes when she'd gripped my face and forced me to look at her." He says, almost in a trance as he recalls his dream.

Regina was mesmerized by his words and the visual they brought with them. She stepped closer still and cupped his chin in one hand. "Like this?" She whispered, drawing his face upward to look into her eyes. She let him see the love she had for him, and the desire. It was the scariest thing in the world to open up to him this way, anyone for that matter. The only time she had been truly open and in love was with Daniel, and that had ended very badly. But this was Henry …. He wouldn't hurt her, even if this _was_ wrong.

"I love how demanding the Queen was. And I loved when she … well, uh … never mind," Henry suddenly says, growing red and practically blushing as he remembered another moment of his dream. He can't look away and is forced to look into her eyes but her eyes, as usual, are so warm and inviting. "Yeah, like that," he says quietly.

Regina presses her front against his as she steps closer still, eliminating any space between them. She slides her hand slowly down from his shoulder, over his bicep and forearm to his hand, where she rubs her palm against his then laces their fingers together. "What did she do to you, sweetheart? Tell me," Regina coaxes in a whisper, looking into his eyes intently. At this point, she is past the point of thinking about how wrong this is. All she can think is how delicious it is and how much she wants this. She can't think of anyone in the world she trusts more than Henry, and if he wants her this badly ….

"She's the Queen," Henry begins to ramble faster, nervously. "She called it queening. She told me that I should show my queen how grateful I am that she spared my life. Sometime later she was … I was, we were … it was great."

Regina nodded her understanding and leaned forward to ghost a kiss across his mouth. She stayed like that as she whispered against his lips, "I have a great deal of experience in queening someone. Is that something you would like to try with me, Henry?"

"You also seem to have experience in cockblocking," he grumbles. "When you woke me up, the queen was about to come and you robbed me of that." He says with a huff as he looked into her dark brown eyes, scooting closer to her and placing a hand on her thigh.

"Well," Regina purred in her huskiest bedroom voice, "maybe there is something we can do to remedy that. If you're willing and able." Regina hooked one hand around the back of his neck and she drew him in for a proper kiss, this one a full press of mouth against mouth as Regina breathed through her nose and pressed her hips tightly to his.

Henry's eyes widen at first, unable to believe that Regina was kissing him. But then he deepens the kiss, both hands now resting on her hips until a thought occurred to him, causing him to pull his lips away from hers. "You owe me double of you coming for missing out on the Queen- you coming," he said with a grin before going back to kissing her and running his hands along every inch of her torso.

Regina whimpers quietly into the kiss as Henry takes her mouth for his own again. She slides her tongue along his lower lip and winds her fingers through his hair, her arms wrapped securely around his neck. She rubs her body slowly, i nstinctively against his, without even realizing she's doing so until she feels a bulge against her lower stomach. Awareness flutters between her legs and she breaks from the kiss with a gasp. "What do you mean I owe you double?"

"One for cockblocking, the second because the Queen didn't come. Maybe a third just … just because?" He says with a grin and then a wink, pulling Regina onto his lap and placing his hands on the back of her neck, going back to kissing her.

Regina broke out of the kiss to murmur, "Technically those are the same thing, dear. You may have one, not three. Take it or leave it." She nipped at his earlobe then sucked it into her mouth as she rolled her hips slowly against him, coating his boxers in her wetness and causing them to stick to his erection.

"What if I prolong the three to combine them into one?" He asked before groaning and then looking into her eyes. "Taking the offer. Definitely taking the offer," he says quickly as he brings a hand between them and brings it to her pussy, to her folds.

Regina wasn't expecting that intimate touch so soon and her eyes widen, a little gasp leaving her lips. She doesn't push him away, though. Instead she cups the back of his neck with one hand and stares into his eyes. She strokes the nape of his neck as she slowly begins to rock her hand against his fingers, spreading her wetness across them.

Henry feels as if he were in heaven, with Regina rocking against his hand like that. It makes him a little more daring as he brushes his thumb back and forth across her clit a few times before pressing on it, watching Regina intently for a reaction.

Regina gasped loudly feeling his thumb against her clit. "Baby," she breathed. She didn't have a coherent thought to add to that as she tightly gripped the back of his neck and his bicep, using him as leverage as she rolled her hips repeatedly against his thumb.

"You're sure you're all right with me doing this?" He asked, not wanting to do this without her consent. As he waits for an answer, he keeps rubbing the pad of his thumb on her clit in such a light, barely there touch, just enough that she could feel it, while his index finger swipes back and forth along his folds, Henry staring at his mother, waiting for a response.

Regina nods slowly and whispers throatily, "You have my consent," and even _she_ knows that's hot. This whole situation is lighting a fire inside of her that she'd thought would be forever dormant. "Henry, I want you," she breathes before kissing him again, harder this time.

"I want you too, Mom," he says quietly as he slips his middle finger and index finger inside of her, beginning to thrust them. At some point, he remembers the Queen's words from his dream and curls his fingers inside of her before finding that sensitive spot inside of her and rubbing her there with his fingers, thumb rubbing her clit.

Him calling her Mom should have snapped her out of her daze and brought her back to reality, where this was very, very wrong, but instead it turns her on even more. She moans quietly and directs his head to her neck, murmuring against his hair that he should suck on her neck. Her hips roll against his hand over and over and she groans lowly when he presses inside of her and then rubs _that_ spot. "Oh God … Henry …"

Henry rubs that spot as well as her clit even more, all while pressing his lips to her neck. He begins to suck on the skin of her neck, deciding that he wanted to give her a hickey, so he keeps sucking in order to obtain his goal. His thumb swipes across her clit and presses hard on it as he alternates between thrusting his fingers and rubbing that spot inside of her. "Mom," he mumbled from against her neck, feeling like he was in heaven.

"Henry! OH!" Regina cried out as she trembled against him, her whole body going rigid for a handful of seconds before she relaxed blissfully, feeling boneless as her hips stopped jerking against his hand. She fought to get her breathing under control as her heart raced frantically in her chest. The reality hit her and guilt began to settle in, but she didn't move off of him. He was buried inside of her and it was the safest she'd ever felt in her entire life. She wanted to know, _needed_ to know, what the rest of him felt like inside of her. After a moment she whispered into his ear, "Henry, baby, I want you to fuck me now." She reached a hand between them and rubbed gently against his erection through the fabric of his boxers.

"You still owe me the queening first." Henry says with a grin. "I get the queening, you'll get me fucking you as hard or gently as you want." He tells her with a grin, rubbing his middle finger slowly against that spot inside of her again.

Regina shivered as her arousal spiked higher when he rubbed that spot inside of her. "That can be arranged," Regina purred. As much as she wanted his cock inside of her right now, she was curious to see what his mouth would feel like. She was almost afraid to find out if he was experienced; a perverse part of her wanted to be his first. She moved herself up and off his hand entirely. "Let's take this into the bedroom," she suggested, holding out her hand to him.

Henry stretches out his arm, taking her hand as he slowly stood up. "Come on, Mom. Let's find out if you'll be as wet as the Queen or wetter," he says as he gently tugs on her arm, leading her into the bedroom, flopping down on the bed before sitting up. "Wait, don't," he suddenly says as he places his hands on the ends of her nightie, looking at her questioningly. "May I?" He asked her, ready to take it off of her.

Regina sucked in a quiet breath then nodded, stepping a little closer to him so he could get it easily over her head. Once it was removed, Regina pushed him back on the bed and moved to straddle his waist. She kissed him long and hard then tugged his lower lip between her teeth. She released his lip and asked against the corner of his mouth, "Are you ready to taste your Queen?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Henry is once again shocked at the sight of her naked. Regina looks so unbelievably beautiful that it takes him a moment to snap out of it. "Uh … yeah. Yeah," he says with a nod as he reaches forward and places a hand on her breast as she kissed him, kissing her back as he pinched her nipple and then removed his hand from her breast. "Definitely ready to taste you," he says as he waits for her to move up.

Regina doesn't hesitate to move upward until she's straddling his face. She reaches out for the headboard and grips it in both hands as she teasingly lowers herself so she's just barely brushing her clit against the tip of his nose. "Now be a good boy and make me come again."

"First time didn't count. That was a practice round," he says with a grin before he closes his eyes, breathing in the scent of her. He re-opens his eyes and moves his head, dragging his tongue along her folds and then instantly capturing her clit, giving it a long, hard suck. "Mmm." He groaned as he sucked, lifting a hand and sliding three fingers into her, thrusting. He removes his hand and stops sucking her clit, thrusting his tongue inside of her. It all feels so good - too good. He's never experienced anything quite so amazing before and he wishes he had two mouths so one could suck on her clit and the other could have his tongue inside of her. He loved how wet she was and how tight she was. He loved feeling her inner walls against his tongue. Henry grips her thighs tightly, because making her come once was not enough for him. He wanted to explore.

Removing his tongue from inside of her, he begins to speak to her. "This is one of those moments where I'm going to be disobedient. You said once, but I say twice because I want to explore. Once with my tongue inside of you, second time with my mouth on your clit." He tells her. He definitely wasn't asking. He grips her thighs tighter as he shoves his tongue back into her, curling it and groaning loudly at the taste of her. He begins to thrust his tongue inside of her but then stops, dragging the tip of his tongue back and forth across that one spot that seemed to drive his mother crazy.

Regina's mouth fell open at the first touch of his tongue sliding through her folds. It wasn't long before she was moaning and rocking into him gently, riding his tongue with a series of quiet whimpers. Letting go of the headboard with one hand, she reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Like that, baby. Right there," she encouraged breathlessly.

Henry doesn't respond, but he does not dare to go against her wishes, so he continues to drag his tongue against that same spot that seems to be getting a positive reaction out of her.

Regina begins to ride his face harder, brushing her clit repeatedly against his nose as his tongue does wondrous things inside of her. Her breathing gets gradually deeper and she can feel the tension growing again in her lower abdomen, stomach muscles and inner walls clenching as she readies for her release. "God yes, Henry," she whimpers as she tries her best to stay respectful with her movements and not suffocate him.

Henry hates that he currently only has one tongue because it's as though she were teasing him. Her clit brushes up against his nose and all he wants to do is take it between his teeth and suck hard. Instead, he keeps moving his tongue inside of Regina, pad of his thumb rubbing small circles on Regina's thigh as he pleasures her.

Regina moaned louder as her body began to tremble. "Henry!" She choked out in the middle of a subdued scream as she crashed over the edge into bliss. She felt a small gush of liquid and her cheeks heated with embarrassment. It was rare that she squirted, but the constant stimulation of his tongue on her g-spot had her doing exactly that.

Henry kept a tight grip on her thighs, tongue still rubbing against that spot, yet at a slower, gentler pace as she came. Henry removes his tongue and drags it back and forth across her folds until she seems to calm down. Instead of immediately starting up again, he gives her until the count of sixty to catch her breath before he captures her clit, giving it a hard suck like he'd wanted to do earlier. "Mmmm," he mumbled as he sucked.

Regina was just coming down from her blissful high when Henry started sucking on her clit. Her hips jerked and her eyes flew open wide. She wasn't expecting him to continue so soon. "Babyyyy," she whined, scratching her manicured nails gently against his scalp. It was all she could do to hang onto the headboard with her other hand as her thighs continued to tremble unsteadily.

"Mm," Henry mumbled, causing the sounds of his words to vibrate against her clit. Henry sucked, removing his mouth from her clit long enough to drag his tongue along her folds and then goes back to sucking her clit with determination.

It only took Regina a few more minutes to reach her third orgasm, shouting, "FUCK!" as she came hard against his mouth, hips pressing down on him out of her control. When the spasms finally stopped, she rolled off of him onto her back beside him, breathing hard and staring dazedly at the ceiling. She reached for his arm and simply laid her hand there because she was still too weak to do anything else. After another few minutes she finally spoke in a reverent whisper. "That was incredible, baby." Biting her lip, she turned onto her side facing him and she coursed her hand downward to the bulge in his boxers. "I want to feel this inside me."

Henry rolled over on top of her and kissed her lips and then gazes into her eyes. "You're amazing." He tells Regina and takes off his boxers, spreading her legs. He wraps his hand around his dick and guides it to her pussy, teasing her entrance with the head of his cock before eventually carefully entering her, not moving too much too soon to allow her to get used to the size of him.

Regina looked down as soon as he was bare and her eyes widened slightly. He was bigger than she expected, but not so large that he would hurt her. She spread her legs willingly and moaned when he rubbed his cock against her folds. "Inside, now," she whispered, pleading with the tone of her voice. Then he was inside of her and it was so-so-good that it made her toes curl. "Ye-es," she whimpered, voice cracking in the middle of the word. She wrapped her legs loosely around his hips and shifted to take more of him.

Henry places a hand on her legs, pushing them towards her chest a little before pushing in deeper into her. He pulls out a little before slamming hard into her and then pulling out again, beginning to thrust hard and slow, deciding to let her set the pace.

Regina moaned at the new position as her legs were pushed toward her chest. It allowed her to take even more of him and his cock hit her g-spot with each thrust. "Yes, baby, yes," she rambled nearly incoherently, head moving side to side on the pillow from the intense sensations. She scratched her nails down his back hard enough to leave marks as she rocked her hips to meet his every thrust.

Henry grinned victoriously and began to thrust harder at a faster pace, really happy that he could pleasure his mother so well. Or well, he hoped he was doing a good job. He would have to ask her later. Pushing that thought aside, he pushes her legs a little closer to her chest and continues to thrust hard into her.

Regina gasped as he pounded into her even harder. Each time their hips slammed together she let out a whimper of delight. She was already impossibly close to the edge again, but she wanted to wait for him so they could come together. "I'm close, baby," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "Come with me, Henry."

Henry didn't need to be told twice. He was already close to the edge but had been holding back for Regina. As soon as she tells him to come with her, he wraps his arms around her, nodding. "Okay, Mom," Henry responds with a groan as he keeps thrusting into her.

Regina's spine stiffened and her limbs went rigid as wave after wave crashed over her. She couldn't hold back any longer as she came hard around Henry's cock, squeezing him tightly with her inner walls. "Now, baby, now!" She urged him breathlessly.

Henry was still trying to hold back, but as soon as she urged him, he came hard, crying out "Mom!" instead of Regina as he came inside of her.

Regina shuddered happily feeling him come inside her, filling her up with his release. She kept him inside her for a minute then pushed his chest just enough to free her legs from between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down for a tender kiss as her breathing slowly returned to normal. She should have been panicking about what they'd just done. She should have been disgusted with herself and running away scared, but she was far too tired for any of that. All she wanted now was to curl up in his arms and sleep. "Baby, let's take a nap," she whispered against his lips.

While Regina may not have been panicking in that moment and seemed to be perfectly content in his arms, Henry was the one panicking. Although he had wanted to kiss her and have sex with her, it was now that they'd had sex together that he was panicking. What if this destroyed their relationship? How would they go back to mother and son? Whether this worked out or not, he was panicking about losing Regina, and she was the most important person in his life, and the only parent he really had. What if _she_ decided to panic once he'd gotten used to the idea and attached to her, and attached to kissing her? There were so many things running through his mind that rather than say anything, Henry wraps his arms around her and allows her to fall asleep in his arms.

Henry tried to nap—he really did—but at some point he had decided to head back into the living room, all while making sure that she wouldn't wake up. And so there Henry was, naked under the blanket, sitting on the ground, staring straight ahead, partially wishing he'd woken her up. She deserved to rest, and he vowed that he would talk to her once she'd woken up. Taking a deep breath, Henry keeps the blanket around him as he walks back into the bedroom and climbs back into the bed, pulling Regina against him as he stares at the ceiling.

Regina fell asleep almost instantly in his arms. He was warm and comfortable and made her feel safe. When she awoke several hours later, she was perfectly content where she was. Until she remembered that she'd fucked her son. Oh God …. She'd really gone and done it, hadn't she? Hatred and self-loathing filled her and her heart broke, tears filling her eyes. Of all the evil things she'd ever done, this had to be among the worst. Henry didn't deserve to have a mother like her who would take advantage. She rolled out of his arms wordlessly and began looking for something to wear, tears streaking down her cheeks as she tugged on a pair of jeans.

Henry hadn't gone to sleep after he'd come back. He'd stared at the ceiling until he felt the bed move and Regina getting out of bed. Slowly getting out of bed, Henry pulls on his sweatpants and walks over to Regina, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Can we please talk about it before you panic even more?" Henry asked quietly.

His arms around her, his kindness, they were too much and she started breaking down even more. Still topless, she clutched his shoulders to remain standing as she choked out, "There's … nothing to talk about. I violated you, Henry. I'm so, so sorry," she sobbed. "You're not … I'm …" She shook her head, unable to string together another coherent sentence.

"You didn't violate me, Mom," Henry says gently. "I wanted to kiss you. I wanted this. I want you. You didn't take advantage of me, you didn't violate me, you didn't make me do anything against my will. Whether or not we pursue this, all I know is that I don't want to lose you, but I want us to be able to communicate, regardless of what happened. I know that you're my mom. You're the only parent I have, and whether we choose to pursue this or choose to go back to mother and son, or we do pursue this and then it doesn't work out. I will always want you in my life, as my mom and my best friend.

"But one thing I do know is that you're amazing, and I want to see what comes of this. I know that you're my mom and I know it's wrong, but technically we're not really blood related. You're still my mom, but I want to see where this goes. I like kissing you. And you're kind, and gentle, and hey - didn't you tell me that you were hoping I'd end up with a girl that was kind, and sweet, and all of those other things? Well, you're that. You're kind, you're sweet, you're gentle, and I know you'll never hurt me. Not intentionally, anyway," he rambled as he kept his arms around her, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

Tears continued to pour down Regina's face as she listened to Henry's words. He made a lot of sense but she still felt like a monster. She couldn't understand why he would want someone like her, someone so broken and twisted. Finally, she sniffled and spoke in a cracked voice, "Henry … I'm your mother … If we continued this and anyone found out, that's all they would see. That's all they _should_ see. We shouldn't have done that, sweetheart, no matter how incredible it felt." And it was true that it had been incredible. Regina had never enjoyed someone as much as she had enjoyed Henry. "I can promise you one thing: You will never lose me. I love you more than life itself and you are stuck with me. I just … I can't believe you still want to look at me after …." The words got caught in her throat and she shook her head. He seemed adamant about the fact that she hadn't violated him, and he _was_ 18, so it wasn't rape. Thank God she didn't need to add that to her list of indiscretions.

"I really don't care about what anyone else thinks. I _chose_ to have sex with you. I _chose_ to kiss you. I wanted to do those things. And I liked—no, I loved—being inside of you, and I loved pleasuring you. I loved kissing you, and I want to keep doing it. If it makes you feel better, we could always find a way to another realm, or the Enchanted Forest, if that still is around after the curse. Unless it's not, since the curse hasn't broken. But back in those days, people married family members to keep the bloodlines royal," Henry rambles before turning her around and cupping her cheeks, pressing his lips against hers and then pulling away, gazing into her eyes. "I want to do that," he tells her quietly.

Regina looked at him with wide eyes, taking in everything he had said. He seemed to have put a lot of thought into his argument, and she was finding it difficult to deny him what he wanted, especially when she wanted it too. She knew it was twisted, but she had never felt so alive as she had in his arms. Her lips tingled slightly from his kiss and she took a deep, slow breath to try and calm the panic she was feeling in her chest. He was so calm, so grounded about the whole thing. He didn't seem to have any regrets. At least that made one of them. "Why, Henry? Why do you want _me_ of all people? You could easily have a girl your own age who isn't your mother …."

Henry sighed in response. "Putting aside the fact that you're my mother, let's focus on the age difference. I don't really care about the age difference, because it's not about that. There are other girls my age, but you were right. I need to find someone who wants me for me, and who loves me, who will treat me the way I deserve to be treated, and all of those other reasons. None of them will ever be good enough for me. Plus, even if you weren't my mother and you hadn't raised me, I'd probably still want you. You're insanely beautiful. You're Latina, you're feisty, you know how to make good and funny jokes, you're an amazing cook and an amazing baker, you've got a great job; even if we weren't related, you're the perfect woman that a guy could and should bring home to his parents.

"Plus, there's the whole Evil Queen thing that's a major turn on … LOOK, my overall point is that I want you. I want Regina Mills. And plus, if I had you - oh, I'd probably be so popular in school. My friends have seen you coming and going and I like to be mysterious, so I respond in mysterious ways. I say that I do know you and I leave them wondering, because all my friends think you're insanely beautiful. I think I'd love getting to parade you around and tell them you're mine. It's putting all sorts of ideas into my head," he says with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes, making it clear that his thoughts were definitely in the gutter now.

Regina sucked in a breath as his words hit her like an anvil in the chest. No one had ever spoken about her this way before. No one had ever wanted her as clearly as he did, just for being herself. He saw qualities in her that no one else seemed to see, and that she herself didn't see. Another set of tears slipped down her cheeks as she closed her eyes for the briefest second. She opened them to look into his beautiful green gaze and she felt herself getting lost in his eyes. He had always been her entire world, but things felt different now. How could they not be different after what they'd shared?

Leaning up on her toes, Regina kissed him softly on the mouth then asked, "This is really what you want? You want a … relationship … with me." It wasn't really a question. His words had sparked a fire in her, and the visuals that accompanied it made her weak in the knees. She imagined visiting him in his dorm room and riding him like a pony. She imagined the jealous looks on his friends' faces. It thrilled her and scared her at the same time, because how was it possible to want one person so much? The only time she'd ever been in love was with Daniel, and that had ended so badly and scarred her forever. But her mother wasn't around anymore to take things away from her.

With the curse unbroken, they could even get away with a relationship in town if they wanted. She could simply stop telling people that he's her son and they would forget because of the curse. They would see him as her younger boyfriend, and sure she might get a few looks for him being so much younger than her, but that wasn't anything she couldn't deal with. The problem would occur if the curse ever broke and people got their memories back. Then they would know, and then they would hate her even more than they already did for her being the Evil Queen and taking away their happiness. It was all very confusing; it was a lot to think about.

"What I really want is a relationship with you, Regina Mills, Queen of the Dark Kingdom, Mayor of Storybrooke. You're the perfect woman. You may not see it, but I see it. You're perfect. I'll protect you, and I won't let anyone from Storybrooke hurt you if the curse ever does break. I want you. I want to take you out on a date. I want to be in a relationship with you. I want to be able to hold your hand when I want, and I want to kiss you when I want," he tells her quietly as he strokes her cheek with the pad of his thumb, gazing into her brown eyes.

Regina's heart swelled at his words and she found herself nodding without consciously having given her body permission to do so. It all sounded so beautiful, so impossible but wonderful. Could she really find that kind of happiness with him? Could they really be more than mother and son? If this was her chance at a happy ending, then fate was surely a sick, twisted bitch with an awful sense of humor. But who was she to refuse him something he wanted so desperately, when she was the person who could give it to him?

"I … I think I want those things too. I just … need a little time to get used to this. It's all so fast," she whispered, shaking her head slightly as she met his gaze. "I never expected this to happen, Henry." Regina smoothed her hands over his shoulders and down his strong biceps, humming quietly as she touched his muscles. She felt a reaction between her legs as she remembered those strong arms holding his weight while he pounded into her. Biting her lip, Regina's eyes darkened slightly in desire. "Maybe we should have a repeat of earlier," she suggested in a husky tone. "Only this time, I'm in charge."

"I love you, Mom," Henry says quietly. "We can go at whatever pace you want to. You're in charge," he tells her, willing to wait as long as he had to for her to be ready. When Regina tells him that she wants a repeat of earlier, but that she was in charge, Henry swallowed. He looked partially nervous but also really excited. "Like in my dream with the Queen?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Not exactly."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Regina smirked and moved her hands to his chest, lightly scraping her nails down the smooth, muscled skin. "The Queen had magic and I, unfortunately, do not. If I did, I would do all sorts of wicked things to you." She grinned with her pearly white teeth showing as she pushed him back toward the bed, until he was forced to sit on the end of it. "I do have other methods of driving you crazy..." She hinted as she knelt down and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants. "Lift your hips so I can take these off," she ordered.

As Henry lifts his hips, he grins at her. "Well, I'm still your son, so that means I can misbehave," he says, waiting for her to have pulled his sweatpants down before he places his hands on her shoulders and pounces, until both of them end up on the ground. Though unfortunately for Henry, he had landed on the ground, and not on top of her. He had hoped to land on top of her so he could still cop a feel, but he had landed on the ground, wind knocked out of him and needed a few minutes. "Not what I expected," he groaned as he remained on the ground.

Regina yelped as he pounced on her and they went tumbling on the ground, though she landed a little more gracefully than he did. She picked herself up with a frown and glared down at him. "That was very bad of you, Henry. I told you … I'm in charge this time." She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him lying there with a small sense of satisfaction. That was what he got for misbehaving. Smirking suddenly, she decided on the perfect punishment. "Bad boys need to be punished," she murmured, reaching for the button and zip of her jeans.

She stood and slid them down her legs slowly, allowing him to watch as she teased. "For your misconduct, the punishment will be … you watching me touch myself, and you aren't allowed to do anything but watch." She sat back down on the end of the bed and spread her legs, scraping her nails up her thighs from her knees to her sex. She parted her pussy lips with her fingers and gently rubbed between her folds, moaning softly as her fingertips brushed against her clit.

"What? No! That's not fair!" Henry says instantly and bolts straight up. Henry lasts about a minute, give or take, before he decides that he's had enough watching her, and who cares about the rules? He'd pay for them later. He moves forward, gripping her thighs and trying to spread her legs even more before leaning forward and placing his mouth onto her folds, not caring that her fingers were there as he began to suck.

Regina's hips jerked and she gasped as she felt his mouth on her around her fingers. She allowed the contact for only a moment before she lifted her leg, bent at the knee, and pressed her foot to his chest. She pushed him backward with force and growled commandingly, "I said … Don't. Touch." She resituated herself and began sliding her fingers up and down her slit, rubbing her clit in slow circles with each upward pass. Then she dipped two fingers into her wet entrance and moaned as she pushed them deeper, curling them inside of her against her spongy spot.

"I'm not afraid of you, Your Majesty," Henry says with a huff before pouncing on her and then sliding down, pushing her hands out of the way, covering her clit with his mouth and giving it a hard suck before looking up at her with a grin. "I touched. What're you going to do about it?" He taunts before he gives her clit a gentle suck and then nudges it with the tip of his tongue.

"You should be," Regina answered breathlessly, holding in a moan at the way he sucked on her clit. She pushed him away again and got to her feet before he could grab her. "If you want this to happen, you need to learn to play by the rules, Henry." Her sex was throbbing and her heart was racing, but she found the idea of dominating him to be wicked and delicious. "I think you deserve a spanking for being so disobedient. Continue to disobey me and you can sleep on the sofa tonight." She smirked at the very thought of it, knowing he wouldn't like that idea in the slightest.

"I do not deserve a spanking. I was a victim to your pussy. It was there, calling out to me, and my brain stopped working," he points out with a grin and approaches her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I promise to behave, Mom," he tells her and then kisses her jawline and then his way to her lips.

Regina allows him to kiss her for a moment then gently pushes him back a few inches so she can look into his eyes. "I will let the spanking slide for now, but you will do as you're told or I will revisit the subject later," she informs him with a twist of her lips. She runs her hands down his chest slowly and grips his hips. Slowly she falls to her knees and looks up at him, licking her lips with a twinkle in her eyes. "Would you like to feel my mouth on you, Henry?"

"I don't think I'd ever be crazy enough to turn that offer down," Henry tells Regina. "But before you do that, is there a way to get your magic back without breaking the curse?" He asks Regina.

Regina looked up at him with her brow furrowed lightly at the question. "I … I don't think so. This is called the Land Without Magic for a reason, Henry. Why do you ask?"

"Do you really believe that this realm has managed to live over a billion years without any magical beings ending up in this realm? I'm sure that if there is magic, it's not going to be that obvious. Maybe it's called the Land Without Magic to throw people off," Henry points out. "I ask because … I think one of my fantasies is to see the Evil Queen dominating me. The Queen in all her glory. That'd be hot as hell," he says, looking a little embarrassed, afraid that she might judge him for that.

Regina wasn't as surprised by his fantasy as she should have been, perhaps because he'd already confessed to having a dream about the Evil Queen. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, stroking him slowly from base to tip. Her other hand rose from her side to caress his balls as she flicked her tongue against the tip of his cock. "I will see what I can do," she answered simply before sucking the head of his penis into her mouth, swirling her tongue over again and again.

"She'd-" Henry begins before gasping as she begun to pleasure him. He didn't know anything could feel that good, but she was caressing his balls in a way that made him want to yell at her and tell her to go faster so he could come, and her tongue felt so good on his cock. "Oh, Jesus." He groans as he places his right hand in her hair, gripping her hair.

Regina's lips twitched as she smiled around the head of his cock. This wasn't something she normally did for her assorted lovers because it put her in such a vulnerable position, and she hated vulnerability. But this was Henry and she trusted him. She _wanted_ to show him this side of her. And she wanted to return the favor he'd done her by using his mouth to make her come like a fountain. She bobbed her head gently, taking him only a third of the way into her mouth, pressing her tongue to the underside of his dick. She licked and sucked for a moment before lowering her head further, taking him almost the entire way in with her fist gripping the base of his cock.

"Oh fuck," he moaned out, adding, "Sorry," a moment later, because growing up, Regina had always had this one saying about cursing that he can't remember right now because her mouth feels so good and he feels like if she keeps going that way, it won't take him long to come.

Regina shivered pleasantly at hearing him call out like that. She removed her mouth from him slowly and looked up through her lashes. "Don't hold back with me. Don't apologize. I want to hear what I do to you." He was an adult now and she no longer had any say in how he spoke, but even if she did she knew she would permit it. Lowering her mouth again, she took in as much of him as she could. It took a few bobs of her head to get used to the size of him at the back of her throat, but she managed to suppress her gag reflex and take him further, so the head of his cock was nestled in her throat. She swallowed around him twice then glided her tongue upward, licking the underside of his shaft until she reached the head. She swirled her tongue there then began to suck him again.

As soon as the head of his cock is nestled in her throat, Henry feels himself getting closer as she continues what she's doing. It felt amazing, incredible even, and Henry wished that it never had to end because Regina was incredible. "Holy fuck, Mom," he groaned out, sensing that it wouldn't take much longer now.

Regina hummed happily around the head of his cock when she heard him swear and call her Mom. She knew it was twisted that it turned her on even more, but she couldn't find it in her to care right now. She sucked a little harder and pressed her tongue firmly to the underside of his cock, continuing to massage his balls with one hand while the other snaked around to squeeze his ass, her short nails digging into the skin there.

Even if Henry wanted to hold it in longer, he couldn't, because damn, Regina was incredibly skilled with that mouth of hers. "I'm gonna come," he groans out, coming a few moments later.

Regina squeezed his balls gently and took him deep into her mouth as she felt him starting to come. She swallowed down his release and stayed on him until she felt him relax. She gently removed her mouth and got to her feet, giving him a light peck on the lips before smiling. "It seems you like my mouth, darling. Now …" She ran her hands gently over his shoulders and down his arms. "Why don't you show me what you can do with yours again, at least until you're ready to fuck me?" If Regina was being totally honest, she couldn't get enough of him inside of her.

When Henry finally relaxes, he wraps his arms around her waist, remaining quiet for a moment. "I love using my mouth on you," he says, grinning at Regina. "Tell me where and how you want me, and my mouth will give your pussy endless pleasure, Mom," he says and waits for her to instruct him.

"I think I'd like to lay on my back this time while you lick my cunt," Regina whispered into his ear, kissing the shell of it as she scraped her nails gently down his back, all the way down to his firm ass. She squeezed then let go, moving back toward the bed. She crawled onto it on her hands and knees, letting him look at her ass and pussy before she rolled over onto her back, looking up at him with an expectant smile.

Henry climbs onto the bed, pushing her legs apart as he licks his lips, a look of hunger in his eyes. Henry takes one of Regina's legs, putting it on his shoulder, and pushing her other leg further out before he moves closer with a grin, dragging his tongue along her folds, and at every inch of her cunt that his tongue could reach.

Regina watched him eagerly as he licked her, and the visual combined with the sensation of his tongue had her moaning and arching into him. He'd barely begun and already he was driving her crazy. She didn't want to know how he'd gotten so good at this; thinking of him with other women had jealousy flaring in her chest. She pushed the thought from her mind and focused only on the pleasure he was giving her.

Henry loved hearing Regina's moans and it spurred him on further, thrusting his tongue into her, hitting that sensitive spot inside of her as he begins to rub her clit with the thumb of his left hand. He knew that he couldn't get enough of Regina. She was everything.

Regina arched her back and moaned wantonly, pushing her hips against him in a gentle rhythm as he fucked her with his mouth. She brought her hands to her breasts and began rubbing and pinching her nipples. Her breaths came out harder and faster as she moved toward her climax at alarming speed. "Just like that, baby," she encouraged him.

Henry was only human who could take so much. He was fine until she brought her hands to her breasts and then Henry felt himself getting hard again—so impossibly hard—and he was so distracted that he stopped what he was doing, removing his tongue from her cunt and watching her rub her breasts with his mouth wide open, eyes filled with lust and admiration. "I, uh …" Henry began and lost his train of thought. "You …" He began and groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head, trying to focus on the task at hand. "Before you get mad because I stopped, could you do me one teensy favor? I promise I'll continue after," he begs Regina.

Regina looked down when he stopped and it was all she could do not to pout at him. She wondered why he'd stopped and what he could possibly want right now. "What is it, baby?" Whatever it was, she knew she would do her best to give it to him.

"Could you, uh, you know … just touch yourself?" He asked. He wanted to avoid sounding like some teenage boy by saying that it was hot for her to touch herself, so he chose not to say anything more. "I really want to see you touch yourself. I promise I'll continue after."

Regina arched an eyebrow in amusement and began rolling her nipples between her fingertips. "Like this, baby? Tell me what you want to see …" She thoroughly enjoyed teasing him and she wanted to hear every little sordid detail that was on his mind.

Henry's eyes were focused on Regina, watching her like a hawk the minute her fingers ended up on her nipples. "Yeah," he mumbled, mouth dry as he watched Regina. "I, uh … you. Your body? Your, uh … you know," he says with a wave of his hand, turning a little red, unable to say the words.

Regina held in a smirk as she watched him struggle to express himself. "My pussy?" Regina questioned with another arch of her eyebrow. "You can say it, Henry. I want to know what you're thinking. I want to hear every little thing you want me to do." She continued to pinch one nipple as she slid her left hand teasingly over her stomach.

"Yeah, that." He says, turning his head slightly to avoid looking at her. "Your pussy. There. And the rest of yourself," he adds, turning his head back to stare at Regina as she touches herself.

Regina felt a thrill rush through her at hearing him say the actual word. She brushed her fingertips over her sex then parted it slowly, letting him see her pink and glistening flesh. She traced one fingertip slowly around her clit and bit her lip, looking at his face to see his reaction. She rubbed gently over the head of her clit then dipped her fingers down to her entrance, circling it in a teasing manner before sliding two inside of her with a quiet moan.

Henry stares at her, mesmerized. His eyes are glued to her fingers, watching every movement she makes, and when Regina traces a fingertip around her clit, Henry sighs. It wasn't a sigh of boredom or annoyance, but a sigh simply because she was really, really turning him on. "Can you …" Henry begins, sighing again as he watches her, eyes filled with desire. "Just, uh … move your fingers faster?" He asked, unsure of what he actually _wanted_ her to do. He just knew that he wanted to keep watching. He wanted to see her come undone with her own hand.

Regina nodded and indulged him by pumping her fingers faster in and out of her core. Then she dragged them upward to rub furiously at her clit, spreading her wetness around and moaning as tension began to build in her belly. "Mmm," she moaned, eyelids fluttering as she looked down at him, watching him watch her. "Like what you see?" She asked breathily, keeping up the quick pace with her fingers and getting closer and closer to the edge. It wouldn't take her long now.

"Can you, uh …" Henry begins and then turns bright red again, closing his eyes for a moment and then re-opening them. "Your, uh … your clit," he says, squirming slightly. "Just rub it some more and faster?" He asked Regina, eyes still glued to her. "You're incredible. You're so beautiful," he mutters afterwards.

"Of course, baby," she husked at him before following his instructions. She rubbed harder and faster until her toes were curling and she was coming hard. "HENRY!" She screamed as her body went rigid and her head pressed back into the pillow, mouth open and eyes wide open as she trembled through her orgasm.

Henry moved away slightly as she came, moving so that he was now at her side. Now that he was sitting by her side, he reached a hand out and ran the tips of his fingers from her collarbones along her breasts, brushing across her nipples, and down her stomach, all the way to her pussy, fingers trailing along her folds, looking down at her face as she came. "That was amazing," he muttered as he leans down, pressing his lips against hers for a deep and passionate kiss, as he moves her hand away and begins to rub her clit again at the same hard and fast speed she'd done moments ago.

Regina moaned into the kiss when he started rubbing her clit. Her body spasmed almost immediately but she pushed it away, wanting him inside of her when she came again. She broke the kiss. "Wait, Henry," she panted, still trying to get her breathing and heart rate back under control. "I want you inside of me. Please. Fuck me," she said while looking into his eyes.

Henry pushed her hand away and continued to rub her clit as he looked down into her eyes. "You'll get me inside of you, I promise. I'll fuck you as hard as you want me to. You get whatever you want," he mutters as he lowers his head and kisses her again, as he continues to rub her clit. "Can I just make you come one last time like this before I fuck you?" He asks quietly, lips hovering over hers.

Regina nodded her consent and cupped the back of his neck in both hands, drawing his face toward hers for a kiss that was surprisingly languid in direct contrast to the quick, almost frenzied motions of his hand. "I love you, Henry," she whispered against his lips before stiffening as she came undone again, this time looking into his eyes as her mouth fell open in a silent scream.

"I love you more, Mom," Henry whispered back, lips still against hers as she comes undone. He can't miss this, so of course he pulls his lips away, watching her. He's not really certain if afterwards she'll need a moment, so he decides to remain at her side and wait for her to tell him when she's ready for another round. One of his hands ends up on top of her head and he's running that hand through her hair, stroking it gently as he looks down at her lovingly, placing another kiss to her lips.

Regina kissed him back sweetly and sighed happily against his mouth. It occurred to her that he was looking at her like she was his entire world, like he was in love with her, like he was _making love_ to her. It scared her and excited her at the same time. Her heart beat even faster and she sucked in a sharp breath. She swallowed hard as she continued looking into his eyes. "Henry? Would you … make love to me?" Up until now there was no doubt that they'd been fucking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In that moment, Henry froze. What was the difference between making love and just fucking? Sure, he sort of knew the difference, but he'd never done either. "I've never had sex or made love with anyone but you," Henry blurts out. He'd wanted to keep that information for himself for a later moment during their little trip that seemed appropriate to have that talk, but he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Regina's eyes widened and her heart clenched with emotion; surprise and even joy, but also conflict. His first time should have been with someone his own age, but that didn't mean she wasn't thrilled to have the honor of being the only person to ever be with him this way. "I … I'm flattered you would choose me, Henry. You really love me, don't you? As more than your mother." She stroked his cheek gently and whispered, "Making love is more tender than what we've been doing. I want you to take me slowly until we're both close, and then I want you to fuck me hard until I scream."

"I don't know if this will make any sense at all, but I love you as my mother, and I love you as more than my mother. Wait. Did that make any sense? Because I feel like it didn't. I do. I do love you. You're amazing. Everything you do is amazing. And you're beautiful on the inside, and on the outside," Henry rambles nervously to Regina. "Do you, uh … think you can guide me on that?" He asked.

A beautiful smile bloomed on Regina's lips and she nodded. "Of course I can, baby. Lie on top of me." She waited until he was in position then she reached down between them, gently stroking his hardened length. Apparently watching her pleasuring herself had done something to him. She guided him to her pussy and she rubbed the tip of his cock through her folds. She rubbed the head gently against her clit and moaned quietly. Finally she placed him at her entrance and she lifted her hips to take him partially inside. "Thrust into me, baby. Go slow; take your time." She stroked her fingers through his hair and looked into his eyes.

Henry lies on top of Regina, groaning when she began to stroke his cock, now hard from having watched her pleasure herself. As soon as she's positioned him at her entrance, Henry slowly thrusts into her just like she instructed, taking his time. "I like that you're my first," Henry tells Regina truthfully as he thrusts in and out of her at a slow pace.

Regina moaned softly as he began moving inside of her. She wrapped her legs loosely around his hips and she looped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad, sweetheart." She then drew him forward into a kiss. After a minute of simply moving her lips against his, she poked her tongue out and dragged it slowly across his lower lip, asking for entrance.

Henry's mind is all over the place, but in a good way. He's thinking about all these things in terms of being with Regina, and he wants to blurt out any question, or anything on his mind about all that, but now is definitely not the time. Right now, he's thrusting into her at a slow and lazy pace, and he's loving every minute of it. He parts his lips slightly upon feeling her tongue along his lower lip.

Regina slipped her tongue into his mouth and whimpered softly at the first touch of his tongue against hers. She guided the kiss for a moment, stroking their tongues together then licking the roof of his mouth. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth after that and gave it a small nip with her teeth. All the while she rocked her hips slowly to meet his every thrust, creating a harmonic rhythm between them.

Henry allows Regina to guide the kiss as he thrusts slowly. He places his hands on her body, sliding them along her curves before finally resting them at her hips.

"God, yes, Henry," Regina breathed out then moaned softly. The feeling of him inside her in this gentle manner was more intense than any of the hard fucking they'd done before. She felt a strong emotional connection to him that heightened her pleasure. She angled her hips differently and drew her legs up so they were hooked over his shoulders, causing his cock to brush against her g-spot with every stroke. "Ohhh fuck," Regina moaned a little louder.

Henry stopped to marvel at the position they were now in, with Regina's legs hooked over his shoulders and he began to grin. He really liked this position. He continues to thrust at a slow pace like she wants, but then his finger ends up on her clit. He's circling her clit and rubbing it in such a slow way, just to drive her crazy.

Regina's thighs trembled ever so slightly when Henry began rubbing her clit. She could feel that familiar tension building inside of her and it wouldn't take much more to get her there. "Rub a little faster, baby?" She looked into his eyes lovingly as she continued rolling her hips against him.

Henry begins to rub Regina's clit faster, as per her request. He rubs faster, putting more pressure as he continues to thrust into her at a slow pace. Henry then begins to pick up the pace, thrusting in and out of Regina, hitting her g-spot as he thrusts a bit faster, and harder. "Like this?" Henry groans out, in a strained tone, ready to come but holding back as long as he could so that he could come with her.

Regina nodded and drew him downward with a hand at the back of his neck, her lips meeting his for a tender kiss. "God, yes, Henry. Just like that." Her moans became louder and more constant as he increased the speed and strength of his thrusting. "So close," she murmured against his ear. "Fuck me hard, Henry. Don't hold back." She nipped his earlobe then lay back with her head pressed to the pillow, watching him.

"I wanna come with you," he mumbles to Regina. Because her legs were still on his shoulders, Henry moves so that her legs are closer to her chest, just so that he's closer to her face. He thrusts harder and keeps thrusting at a quick pace, thumb rubbing her clit and he is finding it harder to keep holding back.

"Jesus, yes, fuck!" Regina called out loudly when he pushed her legs closer to her chest, changing the angle of penetration. "Henryyy," she whined as her toes curled up and her back arched off the bed. Regina felt the tension boiling over and she was about to come, hard. "Come with me. Now." Regina looked into his eyes as long as she could, until her eyelids fluttered closed and her head tipped back, exposing the column of her throat as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

Henry lets go, coming instantly as he cries out 'Mom' in the process, coming inside of her. Henry had never felt anything so good in his life. He'd kissed women his age, but those kisses felt so bland. They felt wrong, and kissing Regina, making love to her, fucking her – it all felt so right. He felt sparks and when he came inside of her, it felt amazing, and he was coming so hard that it felt endless, and all he wanted in that moment was for it to never end.

Regina felt a rush of what was unmistakably magic. Her eyes widened and she pushed lightly at Henry's chest to get his attention. "Did you feel that?! Magic, Henry!" Regina had never felt anything like that before. It was pure warmth and love and electricity.

Henry was so lost in his orgasm that he was barely paying attention to Regina when she pushed at his chest and made a comment about magic. "You're magic," he groaned out and eventually allowed his body to rest on her chest after he'd pulled her legs away from her chest. He rests his head on her chest, dick still inside of her, trying to catch his breath.

Regina chuckled low and deep at his reaction. "I'm glad you think so, dear." She held him close to her and kissed his hair, enjoying the feel of him inside of her. In fact, she was quite sure she could happily fall asleep this way. But then her stomach growled and she groaned in complaint. She was so comfortable she didn't want to move. "I love you, Henry."

"You are. You're magical and incredible and beautiful and sexy, and you're turning me into a Reginaholic," he mumbled, eyelids getting heavy. Because he was lying on top of her, he heard her stomach growl and groaned unhappily. "I don't want to move. Comfortable here," he mumbles and then struggles to lift his head up, chin resting on her breasts as he looks into her eyes. "I love you too, Mom," he responds.

Regina wrapped her legs around him, keeping him inside of her, and she ran her fingers gently through his hair. As wrong as this should be, nothing had ever felt so right. "Sleep now, my little prince. We can eat afterward."

"Love you, my queen," Henry mumbled, already almost to sleepland. He felt safe with Regina's legs around him, her fingers playing with his hair, resting on top of her and it was with that thought that Henry drifted off to sleep instantly.

An hour later, Regina woke Henry gently and got out of bed. She was pleasantly sore but that didn't stop her from wanting to go again. Something about Henry made her insatiable. She got dressed in her sexy nightgown and padded into the kitchen area, setting everything up to make waffles for them. She'd packed everything they would need including the waffle iron.

Normally Henry slept like a bear in hibernation, but as soon as Regina had woken him up when getting out of bed, Henry was out of bed instantly. He couldn't sleep anymore even if he wanted to because Regina was no longer in bed. Henry walks into the kitchen naked and finds Regina making waffles. The sight of her in that red, extremely sexy and revealing nightie has Henry's focus shift from food to Regina in an instant. Henry walks over to Regina and stands behind her, hands resting on her thighs. He slides his hands up her thighs, pushing her nightie up along until her nightie is bunched up at her waist.

"Something smells incredible," Henry says in a deep voice filled with lust, as he presses his now extremely visible erection against her ass and slides his hands to the front of her body, in between her legs and to her pussy, finding home with his fingers buried within the warmth and wetness of her throbbing cunt. "It's not the waffles that smell good, Mom," he mutters into her ear, putting an emphasis on the word MOM as he rolls his hips against her ass, kissing his way down to her neck.

"Something about breakfast makes me want to take you in every possible position we can think of, in the kitchen. It makes me want to fuck you and suck you until you've come so much that you literally can't come anymore. I'll fuck you so hard and deep and suck you until you squirt and come until you forget your name. Right now, I want to rip that nightie off of you but because you're hungry, I'll let you make breakfast. Just know that I refuse to eat my breakfast at the kitchen table. I refuse to eat my breakfast unless I'm licking it off your body," he whispers in her ear.

When he's done speaking, he stops teasing her cunt and clit and steps back. "I'll be … in the living room," he mutters and leaves the room, heading into the bedroom to pull on his sweatpants and then going to the living room to sit on the couch, grinning because he had a pretty good idea that he'd affected Regina with his words, affecting himself as well. To tease Regina even more, Henry lifts up his hips and pulls his sweats down again, gripping his own cock and begins to stroke the length of it slowly, pad of his thumb brushing across the tip before he goes back to stroking his cock, beginning to groan at the sensation, trying to groan loud enough for Regina to hear him.

Regina was engrossed in mixing together the batter for their waffles when Henry came up behind her. Initially she leaned against him with a smile, but then he started touching her, running his hands up her thighs and pushing her nightie up. Her hands shook a little and she gasped as his fingers found their way inside of her. Moaning, she dropped the whisk she was using in the mixing bowl and leaned harder against him, feeling his erection against her ass. She wanted him so badly again, and his filthy words made her whimper as her heart and mind raced. Then he pulled away and left her standing there, shaken up and speechless. It took her a full two minutes of deep, slow breathing to calm herself enough to get back to her task.

She poured some batter into the waffle iron that had been preheating this entire time. She heard him groan from the sofa in a telltale manner and she closed her eyes, squeezing her thighs together and willing herself not to run into the other room and fuck him senseless. Five minutes later she had their breakfast prepared and she called out, "Henry! The food is ready!" She placed their plates on the small kitchen table along with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. She kept in mind what he'd said about eating his breakfast off of her, but she wasn't sure if he would follow through with it.

Henry stops stroking himself and closes his eyes, trying to take a few minutes to cool down before he stands up and pulls his sweatpants back up his legs, heading into the kitchen and making a beeline towards Regina. Once he's reached her, he places his hands on her hips, gazing into her eyes. "I meant what I said about wanting to eat my breakfast off of your naked body. I want to lick every inch of your body and eat breakfast off of you and feed you while I'm doing all of that," he mutters into her ear, hands holding the ends of the nightie, ready to rip it if she gave him permission.

Regina shivered pleasantly at his touch and bit her lip to hold back a low moan of appreciation. She loved it when he touched her and said dirty things to her. She loved knowing exactly what he wanted to do to her in detail. Twisting her body, she turned slightly in his grip and nipped at his jawline. Then she kissed her way to his ear and bit down on the lobe, whispering, "What are you waiting for, then?"

Henry doesn't need any more encouragement because he rips Regina's nightie in half, letting it fall to the floor before lifting her up and placing her on the kitchen table. He takes a small piece of waffle, bringing it to her mouth. "Open up," he tells her, wanting her to have some food in her stomach before he begins.

Regina wasn't expecting him to rip her nightgown, but she didn't reprimand him for it. It was replaceable and she was far too excited about what they were about to do. She spread her legs for him and leaned back slightly on her hands, opening her mouth obediently with a twinkle in her eyes.

Henry carefully places the piece of waffle into her mouth and then grabs the bottle of maple syrup, opening it and turning it upside down, carefully squirting some onto her left breast. He lowers his head, sticking his tongue out and licking the maple syrup from her nipple, smacking his lips and looking into her eyes. "Now I understand why breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Henry tells her before he begins to lick the maple syrup off of her breast at a slow pace, clearly in no hurry to finish. Henry stops when he's almost done, breaking off a bigger piece of waffle and gently dropping it into her mouth.

Regina accepted the bite of waffle and chewed it slowly. Her stomach grumbled in appreciation and then his mouth was on her, licking up the syrup. As talented as his tongue was in cleaning her, she decided she was definitely going to need a shower after this. Bracing her weight back on one hand, she brought the other hand to the back of his head, stroking her fingers through his hair with a quiet moan as he licked the syrup from her breast. Her nipples were hard as rocks and she squirmed slightly, feeling her wetness coating her inner thighs already.

Henry stops licking her breast and brings his mouth to her lips for a passionate kiss and then takes both of her hands, pinning them above her head. "Stay," he instructs as he squirts chocolate syrup onto her other breast and then begins to lick it off her nipple, and then breast.

Regina whimpered in complaint at not being allowed to touch him, but she obeyed reluctantly and kept her arms above her head. What he was doing felt wonderful but it was also torture because she wanted _more_ of him. "Mmm," she moaned as he began licking the chocolate sauce off of her.

Henry changed his mind soon after and stopped again. At first he'd thought that he wanted her arms pinned above her head but he found that he wanted her hand in his hair again, so he leaves one of Regina's arms above her head and then kisses the knuckles of her other hand, placing that hand on his head again before bringing his mouth back to her breast, licking the chocolate syrup off her breast again.

Regina smiled then sighed contently as she weaved her fingers through his hair, gently scraping her short nails against his scalp in a way she knew he would appreciate. "Baby," she breathed as he continued to lick her. "That feels so good." Her hips lifted slightly of their own volition and her cunt throbbed needily.

Henry stops licking her breast and lifts up his head, bringing his hands to her hips. He squirts some whipped cream on each hipbone area and licks it off one hip and then the other before deciding that he wanted more. He squirts chocolate syrup on her breasts, her stomach, her hips and her pelvis, purposely avoiding her cunt.

Regina took a sharp breath and shuddered when he licked her hip bones. That was another of her sensitive spots. She moaned quietly and wiggled beneath him as he continued to tease her, not giving her what she wanted, which was to feel his tongue buried in her soaked pussy. "Henryyy," she whined a little. "How long are you planning to tease me?"

Without responding, Henry grabs the can of whipped cream and sprays some onto Regina's pussy with a smirk. "Right now," he tells her and then leans in, beginning to lick the whipped cream off of her pussy at a torturously slow pace just to get a rise out of her.

Regina moaned at the first touch of his tongue and her hips jerked upward, seeking more friction. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and she stroked the back of his head lovingly. She held her hips as still as possible to allow him to play. If this would make him happy, she would gladly do it.

Henry lifts his head up and grins at his mother before going back down on her, licking the whipped cream from her pussy before his tongue entered her pussy, groaning at the taste.

Regina's hand tightened in Henry's hair as he entered her. She fought hard to keep her hips still when all she wanted to do was ride his face. "Yes, baby, fuck me," she murmured.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Henry has started to thrust his tongue gently, curling it along her inner walls, having completely forgotten that when Regina had woken him up before making breakfast, he'd stashed his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants. He removes his tongue from her pussy, circling her clit and then pressing the tip of his tongue against her clit when his phone suddenly rings. Tongue still on Regina's clit, he groans, having absolutely no desire to answer the phone. It rings once, and twice, and then a third time before it stops, and Henry breathes a sigh of relief, figuring that the person had given up and he could call back later.

He captures her clit and begins to suck on it, thrusting two fingers into her pussy and thrusting at a slow, lazy pace, free hand reaching out to grab the maple syrup. Releasing her clit, Henry squirts some of the maple syrup onto her pussy and then begins to suck her clit again, groaning loudly at the incredible taste, letting her feel the vibrations of his groan. His phone rings once, and then a second time, and Henry growls, Regina's clit still in his mouth. "Sheriously?" Henry grumbles and releases Regina's clit, standing up straight. "I'm sorry, Mom," Henry apologizes, apologetic look on his face as he sucks her wetness from his fingers and then gets his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Henry finally answers, not sounding pleased at all at having been interrupted. He goes from looking annoyed, to having a more friendly look on his face a moment later. "Oh, hey, Abigail." This was the Abigail that was in his class. He'd briefly mentioned her to Regina at one point. Abigail was a beautiful girl, a year younger than Henry. Whenever she saw him, she always appeared to still be completely infatuated with him. "I have two tickets to see _Wicked_ on Broadway. Do you want to come with me?" Abigail asks softly, sounding like she was completely in love with him, grinning at the sound of his voice.

Meanwhile, Henry's free hand is resting on Regina's inner thigh, stroking her inner thigh in a teasing manner as he speaks to Abigail. "You got two tickets to see _Wicked_ live on Broadway? Abigail, that's amazing," Henry responds in a friendly tone, as he moves his hand from her inner thigh to resting it on her pelvis, stroking her pelvis slowly, still in conversation with Abigail about some Broadway show.

While Henry had felt like he and Abigail were better off as friends, she still didn't seem to quite get it, still trying at every turn to make Henry hers, even though by now, Henry clearly was Regina's. Regina owned his heart, body, and feelings. He wanted to be in a relationship with Regina, not with any other random women out there, and especially not Abigail, whom he felt was far too clingy. Although Henry had mentioned Abigail to Regina back at the end of September when the two started going out, by the second or third week of October, it was as if Abigail had dropped off the face of the earth because Henry stopped mentioning her. He didn't speak about her at all. He hadn't told Regina that _he_ had broken it off with Abigail.

"When is it?" He asked Abigail, who told him when it was. Although January was only a month away, Henry didn't know if he even wanted to go to that Broadway show. Sure, he loved that musical, but after Regina had finally agreed to be with him last night, now that he thinks about it, he'd like to do that kind of stuff with _Regina_ , not with Abigail, who was still so hung up on him and didn't understand that he was never going to change his mind and that he was happy to have broken up with her. "Oh, Abby, I don't know," he answers honestly, no longer paying attention to Regina aside for stroking her pelvis.

Regina was thoroughly enjoying what Henry was doing to her when all of a sudden she was snapped out of her blissful daze by the ringing of his cell phone. When he decided to answer it, she could have strangled him. She glared at him unhappily and her ire only increased when she heard the name of who he was talking to. She waited a moment to gauge the nature of their conversation. Then she snatched the phone out of his hand and growled into it, "Listen … Abigail, is it? Henry is mine. I suggest you back the fuck off and never call this number again." Regina hung up the call and shoved his phone angrily against his bare chest. "I thought you wanted to be with me," she hissed, and there was fury burning in her dark eyes but also hurt buried beneath it. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

Henry's mouth dropped open in shock, but he wasn't mad at Regina. He was looking at her in awe. He snapped out of it and approaches her, sitting on the table and pulling Regina into his arms. "I have no feelings for her. I dumped her after four dates back in October because she was clingy to the point of it being a little creepy. I saw her as a friend, nothing more. She still hasn't understood that and keeps trying to declare her love for me," Henry explains, kissing the top of Regina's head.

Regina relaxed a little as Henry began to explain the situation in full, but her jealousy didn't dissipate entirely. Knowing that Henry had gone on dates with that girl, and that she was around at school when Regina couldn't be around for him, made her want to assert her claim on him. "You clearly haven't done enough to discourage her. I want you on your knees. Now." Regina's tone brooked no argument as she pointed to the ground in front of the table. "You are mine," she growled possessively.

"No question about it. I want to be yours," Henry mutters, kissing her cheek before he crouches down on the ground, looking up at Regina, unable to believe that she was his.

"Good. Now prove it." Regina spread her legs, hooking them over his shoulders to pull him closer. "You're going to make me come with your mouth, and then you're going to fuck me on this table."

Looking up into her eyes, Henry licks his lips with a look of mischief in his eyes. "Is this where I say … yes, Mistress?" He asks her and then winks at Regina, slowly dragging his tongue along her pussy.

Regina gasped at the touch of his tongue and her hips bucked upward. "Mistress? I like the sound of that …." She slipped her fingers into his hair and her other hand moved to her breast, rubbing and pinching her nipple.

Henry lifts his head up and grabs her wrist, pulling her hand away from her nipple, frowning at her. "If you want me to continue at all, you're not going to touch your body. Only I get that privilege unless I tell you I want you to touch yourself, or … unless you're somehow punishing me," he says as he holds her hand and then laces his fingers with hers.

Regina scowled down at him and snapped, "You're lucky you're getting to touch at all. I'm still very upset with you for answering that phone call." Regina felt her feathers getting ruffled all over again as she thought of the insipid girl who was after her son's heart.

Henry sighs and stops completely, standing up. Turning his phone off, he sets it down on the kitchen counter and then turns back to Regina, lifting her up into his arms and sitting on the kitchen table, setting Regina on his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder before bringing a hand to her jawline, stroking it gently with the pad of his thumb, gazing into her eyes. "I'm sorry for answering that phone call. I didn't want to but I honestly thought it was an emergency when she called twice. She may want me, but I don't want her, and if you want her out of my life, I'll respect your wishes. You're the one I want to be with. You're the one who has my heart," he murmurs and then leans in, cupping her cheek and kissing her lips gently, pulling away and giving her a loving smile.

Regina's eyes watered as her heart filled with so many different emotions. She loved him so much as her son, but she was finding she also loved the man he had grown into. The care he treated her with, and the way he considered her feelings above his own, was surpassed by none. No one else in all the realms had made her as happy and emotional as she was in this moment. Sighing softly against his lips, Regina kissed him back then looked into his eyes. His words were a soothing balm to her abandonment issues. "I won't tell you who to be friends with," she spoke softly. "But please make it clear to her that you're seeing someone." Suddenly shy and insecure, she needed to hear it from him again. "That is … if you want this to continue? I don't just mean the sex, Henry." Regina didn't think her heart could take it if he was just in it for the sex.

Henry shakes his head. "Mom, I don't want to be friends with someone who doesn't understand that I don't want to be with her. Plus, she makes you feel uncomfortable and I'm respecting that, and I'm making my own decision to step back and to stop being her friend. Whether you had spoken to her and told her to leave me alone or not, I still would have made that decision on my own. I want to be with you. I want to date you, I want a relationship with you, I want all that with you. It's not just about the sex for me, Mom," Henry says as he leans in and kisses her lips again and then gazes into her eyes.

Regina's breath caught and a lump formed in her throat. Tears spilled past her eyelids and tracked down her cheeks. Her chin wobbled and she sucked in a shaky breath. "Henry," she whispered, voice thick with emotion. "I want all of that too, baby." She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him passionately, like he was the air she needed to breathe.

"Hey," Henry mutters gently and brings his hands to her face, wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, gazing into her eyes. "Don't cry," he whispered and kissed her back just as passionately before pulling away and gazing into her eyes again, arms wrapped tightly around Regina's body. "You mean the world to me and all I want is you. I want you happy, I want you comfortable, and I want you to be the happiest woman ever."

"You make me so happy, Henry. I never in my wildest dreams considered that this would happen when I brought you home with me, but you've always made me happy. Now I don't ever want to let go of you," she admitted, smiling through the tears that were still rolling down her cheeks. She covered his hands with her own and turned them to kiss each of his palms. "They're happy tears, darling."

"You always said you wanted me to be with someone who'd treat me the way I should be treated, and I am. I'm with you. You're the best person for me. You make me so happy, and it's easy to communicate with you. You're not like all those others, and I love that you're my first," he admits as he runs the fingertips of his left hand up and down her spine.

"Oh, Henry," Regina choked out before kissing him again, hard and deep. She massaged her tongue with his and scraped her nails gently down his back. Then she reached between their bodies and began gently stroking his penis into hardness. Breaking the kiss with a moan, she whispered, "I need to feel you inside of me. Please. I need you as close to me as possible."

"I'd take you into the bedroom, but you're all sticky," Henry said with a grin, gesturing to the remnants of chocolate and maple syrup all over her body. "Not that I mind at all. Because I really don't mind," he adds and kisses her lips again and then breaks the kiss, beginning to slowly lay down on the table. "You ready?" He asked Regina.

"Perhaps after this we should take a shower," Regina suggested with a grin. She climbed on top of him and guided the head of his cock to her entrance. "I'm ready," she whispered and then sank down slowly on him. She moaned quietly as he filled her up and their hips settled together with no space between them. She placed her palms flat on his chest and said, "You feel so good, baby." She rolled her hips slowly and her mouth fell open at the pleasure of it.

Henry groaned and placed both hands on her breasts, cupping them. He gently squeezes her breasts and then releases them, placing his hands on her hips. "Ride me," he requested, sliding his hands from her hips to the small of her back.

Regina arched into his hands on her breasts then pouted a little when he took them away. She bit her lip and nodded when he asked her to ride him. Using his chest as added leverage, she began rolling her hips faster, lifting up then sinking down on him with a moan at every stroke. Leaning forward slightly, she changed the angle of penetration just slightly and began bucking her hips firmly, slamming him into her. "Henry, put a hand on my throat. Squeeze gently," she instructed him. It was something she'd always wanted to try during sex, but she'd never trusted anyone enough to let them do it.

Although Henry found the request a little odd, he didn't say anything. He placed his hand on Regina's throat, but didn't squeeze immediately. Regina has a beautiful throat and he finds himself leaning in to kiss her throat a few times before taking a deep breath and squeezing her throat gently, just as Regina had instructed. "Like that?" He asked Regina.

Regina groaned quietly feeling his hand around her neck. The potential danger was exciting for her. "A little harder," she whispered. "I shouldn't be able to talk so easily. I'll tap your arm twice if I need you to let go." She closed her eyes and extended her neck, opening it up more for him as she continued to ride his cock.

Henry had no problem with the request. What he did have an issue with was having to do this without having discussed it beforehand. Because Regina had told him that she would tell him when to let go, it made it a little easier for Henry to give into her request. Henry begins to squeeze Regina's throat a little tighter, and when she still says nothing, he squeezes just a bit more as he places his free hand on one of her breasts, tweaking the nipple and kneading the breast.

Regina felt the pressure increase at her throat and though it was a little scary at first, she found she enjoyed the slight sensation of being lightheaded. She trusted Henry completely and she knew he would stop in a heartbeat if she requested it. She worked herself hard against his cock, hips rising and falling in a rapid rhythm, and when it became necessary to breathe she tapped twice on his arm so he would let go.

As soon as Regina tapped on his arm, Henry releases Regina's neck, stroking it gently a few times as if to make up for what he had just done. "Faster." Henry groaned out as his hand makes its way in between them and finds her clit, rubbing it gently.

Regina whimpered as he began rubbing her clit. She picked up her speed almost immediately, going as fast as she possibly could and moaning as the head of his cock slammed repeatedly inside of her, bottoming out against her cervix. "Yes!" She hissed and groaned in pleasure and her thighs began to quiver in a telltale sign that she was getting close to her orgasm. "Baby," she painted. "Will you choke me again when I come? I'm so close."

Henry removes his hand from her breast and rests it on her throat, stroking it gently. "I'll do whatever you want," he responded.

Regina rolled her hips roughly against him a few more times then shuddered bodily. "Now!" She half shouted, body tensing on the edge of release. But she held back just long enough to feel him squeezing her throat. When he did, she tilted her head back, pressing her windpipe more firmly against his hand, and her mouth fell open in a silent scream as she crashed over the edge.

Henry instantly begins to squeeze her throat tightly again, watching Regina closely. "That's my girl," Henry mutters as he stares at her lovingly as she crashed over the edge.

Regina tapped Henry's arm twice when her high started to fade and she needed to breathe again. She sucked in great lungfuls of air as she collapsed on top of him with him still buried hard inside her. "You didn't come," she mumbled dazedly, a little pout tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Henry kissed Regina's cheek as he released her neck and stroked her back as she lay on top of him. Once he finished inside of her and the two of them had caught their breath, it was shower time for the both of them and then finally, Henry was dressed. Henry was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a flannel shirt, sitting on the bed as he watched Regina get dressed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Regina had taken extra time to scrub herself clean after the ordeal of having syrup and whipped cream on her body, along with the evidence of their several fuck sessions. Finally she felt refreshed and like she could breathe again without that sticky mess all over her. She dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a white cable knit sweater. She ran a brush through her hair and chose not to apply any makeup. Turning to face Henry, she smiled warmly at him and asked, "Would you like to learn how to ski today?" It was always something she'd wanted to try but she'd never had the opportunity until now.

Henry stood up and walked over to Regina, wrapping his arms around her, chin resting on the top of her head. "I think that sounds like a perfect idea," he mumbled to her.

Regina smiled and leaned back in his embrace, placing her hands over his arms that were around her. "Let's go," she said after a minute of standing there comfortably. She led the way out to her car which luckily hadn't been snowed in. It still required them to scrape off the windows for visibility, but it backed out of the small driveway just fine. Regina drove them to the ski lodge by the main office and she parked with a somewhat nervous look on her face.

Though she was excited to try something new, she was also afraid she wouldn't get the hang of it. Going inside with a calm and collected composure, she offered the girl behind the counter a friendly smile and told her she would like to book a lesson for the two of them, and were there any instructors available short notice? Luck was on their side once again, and Amy (the cashier) set them up with rental equipment and a ski instructor named Tim.

Henry remained silent the entire time, until the cashier mentioned a ski instructor named Tim. "What kind of name is Tim," he said with a roll of his eyes, no longer too interested in skiing after having seen a photo of the guy.

"Henry!" Regina scolded him lightly, scowling a bit as she placed her hand on his arm. "We do not insult people without good reason. What's the matter with you?" Anything else Regina might have said was cut short as Tim came out of one of the back rooms with a bright and confident smile on his face. He extended his hand to Regina first and said, "Hi, I'm Tim. I'll be taking care of you today." Regina smiled back politely and shook his hand. Without even thinking about it—because honestly why would she when everything had changed so fast and was still so brand new?—she introduced Henry as her son. "I'm Regina. This is my son, Henry."

"Hi, Tim, Regina's in a relationship and not the cheating type, don't bother." Henry said with a smirk, walking back to the front desk. "Got any gay ski instructors? They tend to explain things so much better and they're more fun," Henry tells Amy, winking at the cashier.

Regina watched Henry walk away and sighed softly, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. She gave Tim an apologetic smile and said quietly, "I'll be right back." She walked over to the counter just in time to see the cashier blushing slightly and shaking her head. "We don't, I'm sorry," Amy answered regretfully.

"Such a shame. Thank you SO much for your help, Amy. You have a nice day," Henry tells her, hand on top of Amy's before he moves away towards Tim. "Hi, Tim. If you're single, go for Amy over there. I think I already know how to ski. My mom's long-time lover, _Graham_ , showed her how. Great guy. He's a cop. Strong, macho, really jealous guy. Out of respect for the guy, I think I'll ski alone," Henry says with a fake, unkind smile. He didn't appreciate Regina introducing him as her son after the night they'd had and he didn't like Tim at all. Mentioning Graham was out of his own pettiness. He had mentioned Graham and Graham being a cop but the comment about jealousy, Henry was talking about himself.

Regina's eyes widened when Henry started talking about Graham. She considered that totally uncalled for. She could tell he was upset by something, but she wasn't sure exactly what until she replayed her very brief conversation with Tim in her head. Ignoring Tim and Amy, who were both watching with bated breath and curiosity, Regina turned to Henry and reached out for his hand. "Baby, please don't be like this. I'm sorry I upset you by calling you my son. But you can't expect that habit to go away after one night together." Now Tim and Amy looked even more intrigued, and was that a little bit of disgust as they cottoned on to what they thought Regina might be referring to?

Henry didn't know what to say, so in true Mills fashion, he plasters one of those political smiles onto his face. "Mom's confused and exhausted and missing Graham," he tells them and leads Regina outside, out of view and earshot, releasing her hand once they are alone. "Don't confuse them," he tells Regina, crossing his arms across his chest. "I may be upset, but it's not just about that."

Regina frowned and followed Henry outside, not entirely sure she wanted to have this conversation because her emotions were so muddled now that they were facing the real world together. But have it, they must. She knew they needed to figure things out between them if they were going to have any kind of life together as lovers. "I don't care if they're confused." Regina waved her hand with a shrug. "I'm confused. I don't know what to tell people because I've always just introduced you as my son, and now suddenly everything is different overnight and it's … it's going to take me some adjustment. But if that's not what you're upset about, then what is? Why were you so rude to Tim? He hasn't done anything to deserve that."

"He showed up and he was looking at your chest and then you introduced me as your son, giving him more of a reason to keep looking at your chest. He was looking at you in _that way_ , and I'd rather have him think that you were still with Graham than him think you're single, if you're going to tell him I'm your son," Henry said with a frown.

Regina slowly nodded in understanding. "I see …." She brought her right thumb up to her mouth and began biting the nail, wondering what to do in this situation. "I suppose we can go back in there and pretend I have a lover named Graham, for now. But it doesn't sit well with me, Henry. I don't want to hide you, or us, but I don't know how to talk about it either. If we do this, and I mean really do it, I'll need to stop introducing you as my son, and you'll need to stop calling me Mom when we're in public. You're right; it's confusing to everyone. Do you think you could do that?"

"I think you've really confused Tim and Amy, so at least while we're here, just tell them about Graham. You _were_ with Graham when I was little. Don't think I didn't notice your supposed weekend meetings, which was just code for you having sex with Graham," he tells her. "And if you _must_ introduce me as your son, at least talk about it to me beforehand. Before we get to the public place that we need to be at. I think if we talk about it before going out somewhere, it'll be easier."

Regina's face paled when she realized that Henry knew about her and Graham's past liaisons. They had never sat down and had a proper conversation about it, and she'd thought she was a little sneakier than that. "I … agree to your terms," she finally said. Clearing her throat quietly, she took a step closer to him and raised her hand to cup his cheek. "I just want you to know, sweetheart: Graham never meant anything to me. But you do." She tentatively pressed a light kiss to his lips, hoping he wasn't mad at her still.

When Henry pulled his lips away from Regina's, he was smirking, trying not to laugh. "Mom, how stupid do you think I am? Of course I know Graham didn't mean anything more to you than just sex. And then there were the times where you thought I was asleep, when I was finishing up my homework and you snuck him into the house, into your room. Even if you did want to hide that from me, you're not exactly quiet during sex. You're very loud." He tells her, grinning. "You moan loud enough that, if I'd been downstairs, I'd have heard you."

Regina's eyes widened in dismay and she put a hand over her mouth. What a way to find out her son knew all about her sexual history with the sheriff of Storybrooke! "I … I didn't realize. I'm sorry, Henry. You shouldn't have had to hear that or know that at all." He'd been so young at the time.

"Relax, Mom." Henry said, pulling Regina into his arms and hugging her tightly. "It's in the past," he says, rubbing her back. He releases her a moment later, placing his hands on her hips. "What are your thoughts on going to another place to ski? There's one not too far from here, and we could be there as a couple?" He offered.

"I think that would be an excellent idea. I don't like not being able to kiss you when I want to. You have me absolutely addicted to your mouth, darling." Regina teased him with a wink then leaned in to press another peck to his lips. She happened to glance sideways at the shop window and saw that Amy and Tim were watching them with looks of fascinated horror. "It seems we've worn out our welcome here anyway."

"If you had your magic, we could've wiped their memories," he muttered as he avoids looking in the direction of where the shop was and gently pulls Regina away, walking until they are out of view from the shop. Once they're out of view of the show, Henry pulls Regina closer and wraps an arm around her.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Regina chuckled lightly as she walked side by side with Henry to the car. Once they were seated and buckled, she used her phone to Google the next nearest ski resort where they could take lessons. It would be a twenty-minute drive, but she felt it was worth it to be able to hold his hand and kiss him in public. Forty minutes later they were fitted with rental equipment and an instructor named Susan who appeared to be in her late forties but in very good shape (probably from all the skiing). Regina followed Susan into the ski lift and sat on the opposite side of her, sliding over to make room for Henry beside her. "So," Susan asked conversationally with a friendly smile on her face, "what brings you two lovebirds out here?" Regina looked at Henry with one corner of her mouth upturned in a secretive smile. "We just needed to get away for a while," Regina answered easily.

"By get away for a while, that's code for, my girlfriend thinks we've both been working too hard," Henry says with a grin on his face as he sits down onto the ski lift, placing a hand on Regina's upper thigh.

Regina chuckled quietly and scooted closer to him so their legs were touching. She turned her head to kiss his cheek and answered, "Yes, exactly." It was true that she worked very hard at her job and he worked hard to get good grades in college. Before long they arrived at the top of the beginner's slope and exited the ski lift. Regina looked down at the path before them and swallowed nervously. The instructor began telling them how to place their feet and use the poles, and Regina listened religiously so she didn't miss a thing.

Henry listens to the instructor. Being a natural, Henry seems to quickly get the hang of skiing, effortlessly skiing halfway down the slope before looking up, waiting for Regina and the ski instructor with a proud look on his face.

Regina watched with motherly pride as Henry quickly took to skiing like a duck to water. She wasn't quite as graceful and fell twice on her way down. Finally they reached the bottom and Regina sighed with relief. She brushed some excess snow off of her backside then stole a kiss from Henry, asking, "Are you ready to go again, darling?"

"Yes, but this time, I'll be right by your side to make sure you don't fall." Henry said and then looked at the instructor. "My girlfriend spends a lot of time in her office, so she's not as sporty as I am," he says with a smile, kissing Regina's cheek as he skiis to the ski lift, waiting for the instructor and Regina.

Regina felt her heart warm when he called her his girlfriend for the second time. Each time he did, she got butterflies in her stomach and her pulse raced. She fought down the urge to grab him and kiss him hard in front of the instructor. She carefully skiied to the lift and joined him inside along with Susan. They went back up to the beginner's slope to allow her to get some more practice in before moving on to a more challenging course for Henry. Regina was terrified of the medium course and very nearly didn't do it at all. She stood back and bit her lip, shaking her head with fear in her expressive eyes. "I don't know if I can do this," she whispered to Henry.

Henry wrapped an arm around Regina, resting his hand on her hip and then kisses her temple, gazing into her eyes. "You can do this, beautiful. I'm going down with you and I promise to go at the same speed as you and I won't let you fall. I'll be right there," he mutters reassuringly to Regina.

Regina nodded after a moment of hesitation and she forced a smile onto her face. "Okay, Henry. I'll do it for you." She stole a quick kiss then watched as Susan went on ahead of them, demonstrating how to navigate the intermediate course. Regina watched carefully then took a deep breath to steady herself as it was her and Henry's turn to go.

Henry uses the sticks to move himself forward and then stops, putting one of the sticks in the other hand so that he had a free hand. He had gained enough confidence so he holds out his hand to Regina, ready to go down with her while holding her hand.

Regina took Henry's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Ready," she said at last. Swallowing down her nervousness, she took off down the course. "Woo!" She cheered when she reached the bottom without falling. She laughed happily then looked at Henry with the utmost affection. "I'm glad we decided to do this. Do you want to keep going or get some lunch?"

Henry skiied down to the bottom with Regina, holding her hand. He found it so much more fun skiing down holding her hand. He loved the thrill of it all. He loved being afraid that he could make a wrong turn and send both of them crashing into a tree. Sure, he didn't actually want to crash into a tree, but he loved the thrill. Luckily, both had made their way down to the bottom, finding the instructor nowhere to be seen, which, he wasn't all too concerned with. "I'm torn between continuing or getting some lunch," he admits as he wraps a hand around her waist. "What about you? What do you want?"

Regina considered the situation for a moment but her stomach made the decision for her with a loud grumble. "I think lunch would be wise since I barely touched breakfast. Then you can help me clean the kitchen when we get back. Then, and only then, you may fuck me senseless any way you like." Regina winked and leaned up on her toes to kiss Henry on the cheek.

"I mean, _I_ had a great breakfast," Henry says with a smirk on his face, pulling Regina closer to him, kissing Regina's cheek fondly. "My breakfast was delicious and nutritious. I like to call my breakfast, _Regina Oh’s_ because _Oh_ , followed by moans were the only sounds I heard from you," he says before releasing her, trying to ski over to the ski lift.

Regina's cheeks burned red as she watched Henry ski away. She shook her head with a low chuckle then followed after him. Once they were inside the lift, she took her skis off and straddled his lap, winding her arms around his neck as she kissed him hard on the lips. "You drive me crazy," she murmured against his mouth.

"Then plan A was a success. Let's see how plan B goes. I promise to let you actually eat _food_ this time, before I continue," he mutters into her ear after pulling his lips away from hers. He begins to press kisses behind her ear, along her neck and then sucks on the skin of her neck there, one arm holding her skis, the other hand resting on her back to keep her from falling off the ski lift.

Regina shivered at the feel of his kisses along her neck. The sensation went straight between her legs and had her wanting to reconsider her options. However, another grumble from her stomach reminded her that food was a necessity. Regina moved her arms from around his neck and cupped his face in her hands. She pulled his lips back to hers and she kissed him deeply until the ski lift came to a stop. She reluctantly slid off his lap and looked down at him, biting her lip as she took the skis back. "Later," she said, smirking as she turned and exited the lift.

Henry's mouth dropped open and it took him a moment to recover before he hops off the ski lift, skiing over to her and pulling her into his arms with a grin. "Is it later, yet?" He whispered into her ear, kissing her neck again.

Regina bit her lip to hold back a happy little moan. "No, not yet," she whispered. She leaned against him and reached between their bodies to cup him through his jeans. She rubbed him gently through the fabric and her eyes darkened at feeling the outline of him, thinking of him buried inside of her again. "Be a good boy and you can have me any way that you want." She nipped at his earlobe then kissed down his neck.

"If I behave-" Henry begins and then pauses, groaning as she rubbed him gently through the fabric of his jeans. "-then I can have you any way I want, and have you return the favor?" He asks, kissing her neck a few more times before focusing on where he placed his hands. He ran his hands up her sides, resting them along the side of her breasts, holding in a groan.

"Yes, darling. Of course." Regina kissed him once, twice, three times lightly on the lips then pulled away with a grin. "Lunch now. Sex later." She gave him a playful swat on the backside then moved away from him, skiing toward the main office to return their rental equipment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Fifteen minutes later they were back in the car and Regina was driving toward the center of town where all of the restaurants were located. "Do you have a preference on where we eat?" She asked as she looked sideways at him.

"Anywhere far away from Amy and Tim," Henry said as he placed his right hand on Regina's upper thigh, massaging it gently, inching it towards forbidden territory, all while keeping an innocent look on his face. "What are you in the mood for? Italian? French? Uh, burgers? Some healthy vegetarian or organic foods place?" Henry suggested to Regina.

Regina scrunched up her face thoughtfully and tried to ignore the fact that Henry's hand was inching its way up her thigh. She took a few careful breaths to keep herself calm as she answered, "Italian sounds good. All of our … physical activities … have left me with quite an appetite." Regina wasn't normally the kind to indulge in pasta, but it was vacation so what the hell, why not? "Next time we go on vacation, I vote we go to the beach." She grinned at him for a second before turning her eyes back to the road. She spotted a little Italian place up ahead and slowed the car, pulling into a parking spot on the side of the street.

"The Beach?" Henry responded with a grin. "Does that mean I get to try a sex on the beach?" He asked, referring to the drink, but winking suggestively at Regina as his hand inched higher up her thigh. He slides his hand on the inside, stroking her inner thigh as Regina pulls into a parking spot on the side of the street.

"Maybe if you're especially good," Regina teased, winking back at him playfully. She was grateful for the fact that she was wearing jeans to protect her from the cold, but it meant that his touch wasn't as effective as it would have been if she'd been wearing one of her skirts or dresses. "And just think: If we were on the beach, I'd be wandering around in a bikini most of the time. That's what I call ease of access." She chuckled quietly and unbuckled her seatbelt, turning the car off and pulling the key from the ignition. She grabbed her purse and stuffed her keys inside it as she got out of the car and shut her door.

The restaurant was small with a cozy feel, but it wasn't overly crowded. A waitress named Stacy greeted them just inside the door. She was short with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked to be in her late teens to early twenties, and Regina was instantly jealous when Stacy eyed Henry up with interest. "Two?" Stacy asked. "Yes," Regina answered curtly, looping her arm through Henry's in a display of possession. Stacy seemed momentarily taken aback but quickly covered it with a smile, saying, "This way," as she led them to a nearby booth.

"If you were in a bikini most of the time, I don't think we'd be leaving the hotel room at all." He muttered with a grin as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, walking around the car and wrapping his right arm around Regina's waist as they walked into the restaurant. When Stacy eyed him with interest, Henry barely paid attention. All of his attention was on Regina, and picturing Regina in bikinis on a beach, which meant that when they were led to the table, Henry was barely paying attention to his surroundings, eyes glued to Regina's body.

Regina seated herself across from Henry and opened her menu, eyes scanning quickly over the contents until something sparked her interest. "What can I get you started to drink?" Stacy asked, looking back and forth between them. Regina flipped to the back page of the menu and looked at the options. Pursing her lips, she tried to decide between wine and a cocktail. "I'll have a glass of red wine and some ice water with lemon." Stacy jotted down the order then looked at Henry with a bright smile. "And for you?"

"I'll have the same as my beautiful girlfriend." Henry tells Stacy, not even looking at her. His eyes are glued to Regina and it was as though the restaurant didn't exist, nor the people, and the menus. He wants to speak his mind, tell Regina what's on his mind but the waitress was still there, which he knew because he felt it.

The waitress left them alone after that so they could look at their menus and decide what they were having to eat. Regina picked fairly quickly then set her menu on the end of the table. Smiling across the way at Henry, she shook her head slightly and asked, "How did you grow up so fast? You're lucky I'm letting you drink at all." He was especially lucky that the waitress hadn't carded him.

"Oh, well, I can't answer that for you. I'm not really an expert, but I know that growing is a part of life," Henry says as he removes his foot from his shoe and stretches his leg out, resting his foot on her lap. He begins to move his foot around, bringing it in between her legs, pressing his toes against her crotch. "I'm being very reasonable by ordering what you order, don't you think?" He asked, and then his eyes widened and he grins at her. "So, does this mean that this is a date? A real, actual date? Because there's two of us, we're at a restaurant, looking into each other's eyes. Sounds like a date to me," he rambled as his toes press against her crotch again and rubs gently.

"I … suppose it is a date," Regina allowed with a smile. Her eyes widened a fraction when he began rubbing his foot against her sex. Even through the fabric it was very stimulating and she found herself reacting. Stacy returned all too soon with their drinks and Regina's hand trembled slightly as she reached for her wine glass to take a sip. Stacy asked them if they needed another few minutes to decide on their meal, but Regina shook her head and answered that she was ready to order. "I'll have the chicken parmigiana with a side of asparagus."

"I'll have the saltimboca alla romana." Henry said after he'd taken a look at the menu. What he ordered was parma ham, deglazed with white wine, scented with sage. He had no idea what any of that was, but he was curious, and Regina had raised him well. She'd raised him to be open to anything, so he was open to trying this dish. He presses his foot a bit more against her sex and continues to rub his foot there, flashing a polite smile at Stacy before focusing his attention on Regina again.

Regina nearly choked on her wine when Henry pressed his foot more firmly against her. She coughed daintily into her hand and smiled tightly when Stacy asked her if she was okay. "I'm fine," Regina croaked, waving the girl off with a flick of her wrist. When they were alone again, Regina shot daggers with her eyes across the table. "That is not behaving, young man."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Henry said, flashing the Mills Politician smile at Regina as he pressed his foot firmly against her sex again, rubbing some more. "I'm sitting here, I've ordered my drinks and my dinner and I'm staring at the most beautiful woman ever. Isn't that the definition of behaving?" Henry questioned, trying not to grin too much.

Regina narrowed her eyes in her best motherly glare and hissed across the table, "Henry Daniel Mills, you know exactly what you are doing. Now, remove your foot so I can focus on something other than dragging you into the bathroom and having my way with you."

Henry slowly begins to grin mischievously and begins to put more pressure against her sex with his foot, rubbing even more. He loved the idea of Regina taking control and having her way with him, so he continued to rub as he took the wine glass and takes a sip from the glass, looking as calm and collected as ever.

Regina set down her wine glass a little more forcefully than necessary and nearly sloshed the red liquid over the edge. She let out a quiet groan and her eyelids fluttered as Henry's toes rubbed against her clit. She was already wet and ready for him, and she wasn't sure she could sit through an entire meal with him teasing her this way. "I'll be right back," she said abruptly.

She grabbed her wallet from her purse and scooted out of the booth, freeing herself from the pleasurable torment that was Henry's foot. She found Stacy behind the bar and pulled her off to one side. Taking a $100 bill out of her wallet, Regina pressed it into Stacy's palm and said quietly, "I'm going to disappear into the bathroom with my boyfriend. If you keep quiet about it and have the food waiting on the table when we return, then you can keep the change from the bill. Deal?"

Stacy looked at the hundred dollar bill then at Regina with wide eyes and she nodded. Regina smiled and turned on her heel, walking back to the booth with purposeful strides. She bent over her seat and stowed her wallet before grabbing Henry's hand and tugging him toward the ladies' room. She locked the door behind them then attacked his lips with hers, kissing him deeply and winding her fingers through his hair.

Henry was so pleased when Regina stood up, but the happy moment died when he saw her walk away. "Shit," he muttered, sighing and then waiting, already preparing an apology, thinking he'd somehow pissed her off. Henry was surprised when Regina came back and pulled him out of his chair, towards the ladies room, locking the door behind them. "I could get used to this," he muttered through the kiss, grinning. "Am I in trouble for misbehaving?" He asked her as he begins to kiss her neck, hands sliding up and down her body.

"Yes, you are." But Regina tilted her head slightly to give him more access to her neck. She moved her hands down his back and squeezed his ass before reaching between them for the button and zip on his jeans. She had them undone in record time and pushed his pants and boxers down his hips so his penis sprang free. She wrapped her hand around the base of it as she resumed kissing him, using her tongue to lick his lips then push inside his mouth to taste him. Breaking the kiss, she breathed, "I don't know what your punishment is yet, but I'll think of something."

Henry sucked in a breath as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, fighting a groan. He didn't want to be too loud, considering they were in a public place. "Not touching your naked body is punishment enough." He muttered, lips against hers as he slowly runs his hands up and down her sides, kissing her lips.

Regina growled in frustration as she pushed Henry back against the tiled wall next to the door. "I know what you mean. This would be a lot easier if I were in a dress." She released Henry and took a step back, hurriedly undoing her jeans and pushing them along with her panties down her legs. She kicked the pile of fabric away and tugged her sweater over her head, leaving her in a white tank top and bra. She raked her eyes over him slowly then licked her lips as she focused on his cock. She wanted him inside of her badly, but she also wanted to suck on him. She loved the way his face looked when she did that. Dropping to her knees, she wrapped her hand back around him and licked the tip of his penis. She swirled her tongue around the head over and over then sank her mouth down on him, looking up at his face to see the changes in his expression.

"No, I just meant it'd be easier if you were just naked. No dress. Nothing," he said with a grin. His grin didn't stay on his face very long, because the minute she got on her knees and began to lick the tip of his penis and then got his cock into her mouth, Henry's expression went from grinning victoriously at teasing her so much, to looking surprised, and then he was groaning, hands gripping the back of her head. "Oh fuck," he groaned out.

Regina would have smirked if her mouth wasn't occupied. This is exactly why she loved pleasuring him with her mouth. She began to suck on him gently while stroking the base of his cock with her hand. She brought her other hand to his balls and squeezed them gently. After a few minutes of teasing him she released him from her mouth and got to her feet. "I want you inside of me," she said before kissing him on the lips, one hand curling at the back of his neck and the other pumping his saliva-slick shaft.

"Jesus Christ." He continues to groan as she continues to pleasure him with her mouth. He's so hard, and he's so close that when she pulled her mouth off his cock, Henry groaned and then glared at her until he heard her request. "Well that I can definitely do," he responds, pressing his lips hard against hers for a rough kiss, taking one of her legs and hooking it at her waist as he deepened the kiss.

Regina moaned quietly into the kiss and pressed her core against his length. She rubbed her wetness against him and whimpered. Breaking the kiss, she whispered into his ear, "Now, baby. I need you. Please, Henry."

"You are _such_ a tease. You're so wet." He groaned out as he thrust his cock into her tight, wet, pussy. "Oh, fucking hell that feels so damn good," he groaned out.

"Ye-esss." Regina closed her eyes and tipped her head back against the wall. She tightened her leg around Henry's waist and demanded into his ear, "Fuck me hard, baby. Pound this pussy. Own it."

Henry grabs Regina's other leg and begins to thrust hard into her, starting off at a semi-fast pace. After a little bit, he begins to thrust harder and deeper into her, pressing his lips against her throat, sucking on the skin of her throat as he thrusts into her.

"Oh fuck yes," Regina breathed out as she let her head fall back against the tiled wall. She rocked her hips back and forth to meet his thrusts and she moaned louder and louder as he continued to pound into her. It was so fucking good she was already close, and the excitement that they could be caught any minute only added to the stimulation. Reaching down between them, she began to rub her clit in quick circles. "Baby, I'm going to come soon. Come with me."

As much as Henry was enjoying this with Regina, and he completely was, he was getting closer and closer until he knew that it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge. He was holding back, not wanting to be like one of those guys girls complain about, because the guy comes and then stops bothering with the girl's current need to come; he doesn't want to be that guy. He wants to focus completely on Regina's pleasure yet at the same time, the thought of being caught is a little terrifying to him, so he ends up covering Regina's mouth with his hand once he's released her leg, continuing to thrust hard into her. All it takes, really, is Regina urging him to come with her for Henry to let go completely, coming inside of her at the same time as Regina.

Regina's inner walls clamped down as she came, trapping Henry inside of her as he spilled himself in her depths. The pressure only increased her orgasm and she cried out against Henry's hand.

After Henry came, he held Regina against his chest, taking a deep breaths before kissing the top of her head. "I wish we didn't have to move, but I'm getting kind of hungry." He admits quietly, slowly running a hand up and down her back.

Regina nodded and leaned up on her toes to kiss his jaw. "I agree. I love you, my prince." Regina's eyes were shining and full of love as she gazed at him. "You've become such a wonderful young man. I finally did something right." She brushed a hand affectionately through his hair.

Henry gently smacked Regina's ass with a roll of his eyes. "If this is one of your 'woe is me' moments about your life, you earned that spanking," he tells Regina with a wink. "Because you're an incredible woman. You're so incredible, you have no idea."

Regina moaned softly when he smacked her ass. She hoped she could convince him to do it again sometime. But now it was time to eat and end the risk of them getting caught and thrown out of the restaurant. Once he put her down, Regina wiped between her legs with some toilet paper to gather up their combined fluids that were running down her thighs. Then she fixed her clothing and looked at herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her hair to fix the back. "I think I'm ready," she said a moment later after removing some smudged lipstick around her mouth.

Henry pulls her in for a deep and passionate kiss, intending to leave her breathless. He releases her a moment later and walks out of the bathroom casually, sitting at the table, happy to see that nobody was looking at him funny. He takes a sip of his wine, waiting for Regina.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the meal passed relatively normal once they'd gotten their hormones under control. Afterward they returned to the cabin and cleaned up the mess they'd made earlier before taking a nap. Over the next few days they grew closer and closer the more time they spent together. They skiied, they talked, they cooked together, they had snowball fights, they fucked, and they made love. When it was time to return to Storybrooke, Regina found she didn't want to leave. Even in the freezing cold away from most modern technology, this was the closest thing to paradise she could remember experiencing. She didn't want to go back to the real world where she was Mayor and Henry was her son.

On the drive back to Storybrooke, she comforted herself with the fact that the town was cursed and she could easily change her story to suit her needs. She could stop telling people he was her son and they would forget. It was beautiful. But when they actually got to the town, things were not how she expected or how she'd left them. The first person to see her as she cruised down Main Street with her window rolled down shouted, "The Evil Queen! The Queen is back! Run for your lives!" Regina slammed on her brakes with her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She looked around and saw more terrified faces as people recognized her, and clearly not as their mayor. What the hell was going on? Had the curse broken while they were away? How was that even possible?

As much of an incredible time their time away from Storybrooke had been, Henry knew they had to come back. Sure, he still had a few days left before his winter break was over, but right now, they had to go home. And although a part of him was sad, a part of him was also happy. During the trip back to Storybrooke, Henry had fallen fast asleep, only waking up when Regina slammed on the breaks. Henry sat up with a look of confusion on his face, rubbing his eyes before turning his head to look at Regina. "What's going on?" He asked curiously.

Regina looked around frantically as people were shouting in the streets. Then Grumpy came over with an ax and put it through her front left tire, deflating it instantly. "I … I think the curse is broken." It was all she could do not to panic. She turned wide eyes to her son and said, "Henry, we need to get our things and leave. We can't stay here. They'll kill me."

"All right," Henry says instantly, not putting up a fight. Sure, he loved Storybrooke but now that he was in college and didn't live in Storybrooke anymore, he feared for Regina's safety. He refused to leave her alone in this town with all those people. "Florida?" He suggests as he sits up, unbuckling his seatbelt. "You try and get the tire changed. I'll keep the others away from the car." He tells Regina and leaves the car, going over to Grumpy, trying to keep him away from the car, going with the whole 'leave my mom alone'.

Regina got out of the car and swallowed nervously as a crowd began to form around the vehicle. She went to the trunk and got out the spare tire and the jack. It wasn't exactly lightweight and she was sweating slightly by the time she had the tire off. The real challenge was lifting the spare tire upward and getting the knuts on tight enough. Regina wasn't weak, but she wasn't a man either. Satisfied that it would do, she got back in the car and called out to Henry, "Let's go!" She turned the keys in the ignition and revved the engine, getting ready to take off as soon as he was in the car.

As soon as Regina told him that she'd gotten the new tire on, Henry hops into the car, trying to figure out a plan for the two of them. "So, I'm not sure how long we-" Henry begins, before leaning across Regina and closing the windows of the car so they could talk privately as they drove home. "-I'm not sure how long we have until they all come after us, and I don't want the tires slashed again. Why don't you park the car in the garage or somewhere hidden, and then we can pack? Or you pack and I watch the car and try to keep people from the house?" He suggests.

"I'll pack and you can ward them off. They won't want to hurt you," Regina reasoned. Regina, on the other hand … They wanted her dead. Soon they were parked in the garage and Regina cut the engine, turning to look at Henry as she reached a hand out and rested it on his arm. "Henry … I love you. I just need you to know that. I'm so sorry you got dragged into this because of what I did in my past."

Henry shook his head. "Mom, I love you. You don't need to apologize. If you hadn't done what you did in the past, we wouldn't have met. You wouldn't have been my mom, I wouldn't have been born, and you wouldn't be the most important woman in my life, so I don't regret your past." Henry says honestly before leaning in and kissing her lips before getting out of the car. "Close the garage door!" He called out as he stands in front of the door, stopping and hurting anyone who tried to go near the house.

Regina pressed the little grey button on the garage door opener and she got out of the car with her heart racing in her chest. She wasn't worried about Henry's safety. They wouldn't hurt him, she was sure of it. She was worried about where they were going to go and how they were going to establish a new life together. Regina gathered their suitcases and entered the house through the garage and headed straight upstairs. She emptied out the four suitcases of their dirty clothes from their vacation.

They didn't need much in the way of clothes (they could always buy more whenever they got where they were going and found a place to live), but there were personal belongings that each of them would wish to have. Regina gathered little knick knacks that held meaning, like a clay imprint of Henry's baby hand and the family photo album. She packed them each three pairs of clothes and she said goodbye to her expansive wardrobe with sad eyes. It was a shame to have to leave her life behind when she finally had hope of being happy in it.

Regina wrapped her arms around her middle and tried not to cry as she stood there in her massive walk-in closet. She had money, a lot of it, but it wouldn't last forever. They would need to buy a house and she and Henry would both need to get jobs, unless he planned on going to college, in which case she wouldn't ask him to work until after he graduated. Finally Regina decided that she had everything they needed packed up in those four large suitcases. Their whole life was in there now. She lugged the suitcases down the stairs two at a time then loaded them into the trunk and the back seat of the car. She locked up the house (she didn't stop to wonder why) and she got back in the car. She pressed the little grey button again and the garage door began to open. Regina hoped against hope that people had stayed away and she wasn't about to find a mob waiting for her.

More and more people arrived, but the people he was expecting—Snow White and Prince Charming—they hadn't arrived. So when he'd managed to defeat the crowd that had shown up and gotten them to leave, he knew they didn't have long. He turned and headed into the house just as Regina headed into the garage with the suitcases. To Henry, it wasn't a lot, and there were things he had no desire to destroy.

Looking around the house, first ran to Regina's study, getting a few things that he knew could be worth a lot of money if sold, but that neither he nor Regina really needed. He got some of the clothes from Regina's wardrobe, as much as he could until it was half empty, and by the time Henry was finished going through the house, he had two large suitcases, along with several carry-on type of luggage bags, heading into the garage and skillfully placing everything into the trunk of the car and the back seat, since the back seat wasn't going to be used.

"I got us some more things. I tried to get as much as possible, and I also got a few things in the house that could be sold. I stuck a post-it on the things we would want to keep and Ruby Lucas promised that she'd come tonight after we left and would put the rest of our things in storage. Ruby's great. She owed me a favor," Henry rambled as he got into the car. "We have money from my savings account, and I can transfer to another university that'll be close to where we live. I'd rather not be in Maine because it'll be too easy for them to find us. Not … that they can even leave Storybrooke anyway," he said with a shrug as he buckled his seatbelt, waiting for Regina.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the added luggage but said nothing as she began backing the car out of the driveway. There was a small crowd watching from the other side of the street, but they made no move to approach the moving vehicle. "Henry, do you have any idea where we should go?"

As the car began to move, Henry grew quiet, lost in thought. Where could they go? "Not a clue," Henry said, wanting to say something instead of leaving Regina hanging like that. "We could go to Miami, Florida, if you want. It's very sunny there, there's beaches, and to be able to see you in bikinis, I'm certainly not complaining. I mean, unless you'd prefer the west coast? Do you have any place you always wanted to go because if so, let's go there," Henry tells Regina.

"Miami it is," Regina muttered. She cleared her throat and clarified, "I don't really have a dream location. I enjoyed living in Storybrooke and I didn't think I would ever have a reason to leave." She sped up toward the town line and turned on the radio. "You can put on whatever you want," she said while gesturing to the radio.

"Maybe we can go back to Storybrooke in the future. We can keep in touch with Ruby Lucas and the day she tells us we're good to come back and we won't be harmed, we can come back if you'd like. Ruby's on our side. Ruby's a wolf, and she's done bad things in her life, she's eaten people, and she says that you casting that curse was a blessing to her. She liked getting a fresh start so she and Granny will keep us updated. She said that Granny expects a call once we settle in," Henry tells Regina as he reads his text messages from Ruby. Henry then turns on the radio and puts on Regina's favorite radio station and then grows silent. "We could go to Miami, otherwise we could go to Upstate New York. I remembered reading about a small town that was like Storybrooke," he tells her, wanting Regina to have a choice in where they lived. He didn't want to force her to go to Miami if she didn't want to go.

Regina smiled sideways at Henry then turned her attention back to the road. They were fast approaching the town line. They were almost free. "While I appreciate the offer, I think I prefer the idea of Miami. All those beaches …." Regina trailed off with a smile. "I've never been to one."

"Miami it is," Henry says with a grin as he sits up. "You do know we'll have to get our stories straight when we move there, though, right? I know that when we arrive and find a house, some neighbors, if they're neighborly, will want to introduce themselves, but if I say I'm your boyfriend and we show up with the same last name, they're going to be suspicious. I _could_ say I'm your hus-"Henry began and trailed off, mischievous look on his face. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Regina swallowed hard as his words sunk in. He wanted to be her husband, for all intents and purposes aside from a piece of paper. That was … terrifying. Regina's last experience with marriage had soured her against it. But Henry was so sweet and so unlike Regina's late husband King Leopold. "I don't …" Regina cleared her throat and spoke again, trying to hide the tremor in her voice. "I don't know, Henry, if I'm ready for that. It's only been a few days." The thought that he might change his mind about all of this weighed heavily on her subconscious.

"Mom," he said quietly, placing a hand on top of hers, stroking the skin of her hand. "I'm only trying to think about how to answer if they get curious about us having the same last name. I want us to have a fresh start. I'm nowhere near ready to get married, and it was only a suggestion. I mean we could fib a little and say we got drunk in Vegas, accidentally got married, and then annulled it but kept the same last name and decided to date, making me your boyfriend?" He suggested. "What do you think about that? It would explain the same last name, and we could stick to the boyfriend thing without really worrying about suspicious nosey butts."

Regina sighed quietly as she considered the options. She kept her gaze pinned on the road in front of her as they crossed over the town line. "The boyfriend story is too complicated. People will want to hear all about it because it's a juicy story. We can just say that you're my husband." Regina took her hand off the wheel for a few seconds to reach over and squeeze his leg reassuringly. "I will be fine. If things go badly we can always move and change the story."

"Or we could stick to boyfriend and I'll just tell them to not ask questions. It may be a juicy story, but I've never been willing to share my relationships. Not that I've really had any. Just small flings, but I don't talk about my love life with anyone but you. Because hello, you're my girlfriend," he says with a grin. "Or we could just wait and see until we find a house and move in? Maybe neighbors won't come and pester us?"

“Maybe,” Regina agreed with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. She didn’t want to upset him or squash his hopes, but she knew better than to think that people in the real world would mind their own business. Besides, the more she considered the thought of introducing him as her husband, the less it bothered her. Maybe this fresh start was just what they both needed to overcome the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should this be continued? Please don't be afraid to drop a comment with your opinion.


End file.
